El Rapto de Castiel
by ladygon
Summary: Castiel es raptado por Miguel, puesto que debe castigarlo por la traición del ángel renegado. Sin embargo, no es solo por eso que el arcángel actúa de esa forma. En ese momento, Dean cae enfermo producto del dolor de la marca espiritual, que dejó el ángel cuando lo sacó del infierno. Destiel-Dadstiel.
1. El castigo del ángel

-1-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

**Capítulo 1: El castigo del ángel.**

Castiel apareció asustado en la habitación del motel. Ni Dean, ni Sam lo habían visto de esa forma, incluso, Dean lo vio asustado siendo humano, pero así como llegó ahora, para nada.

—Sam, Dean, corran. Deben irse de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué pasa Cas? —preguntó Dean.

—¿No les dije que se fueran? ¡Largo! —gritó.

Sam y Dean quedaron impresionados con la orden de Castiel, pero había algo en eso que les decía, que era mejor obedecer, aunque no lo hicieron rápido. Tomaron sus cosas para la impaciencia del ángel.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Quieren irse ya? —dijo Castiel.

—¿Para dónde van?

Castiel pareció electrocutado con un rayo cuando escuchó esa voz. No era para menos, al saber quién estaba frente a él. Sin embargo, los chicos estaban confundido con todo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Dean.

—¿No me recuerdan? Es un poco decepcionante, pero razonable. No estoy usando el mismo recipiente de la última vez que nos vimos ¿No están felices, ahora que dejé al hermanito pequeño? —respondió el tipo.

Dean quedó sin habla.

—¿Miguel? ¿Cómo…? —preguntó un confuso Sam.

—¿Salí? —dijo Miguel con burla.

Era el mismo arcángel de la jaula que poseyó a su hermano Adam, pero en otro cuerpo. Uno bastante atractivo y varonil, alto de ojos verdes claros, mucho más que los de Dean o de cualquier Winchester, de cabello corto, azabache.

—Sí… bueno… —tartamudeó Sam.

—Lucifer… hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo —explicó Miguel.

—¿Dónde está Adam? —preguntó Dean con agresividad peligrosa.

—Está en el Cielo, sin querer rompí el recipiente, así que tuve que buscarme otro. Salir de la jaula fue algo… ¿explosivo? Ahora vengo hacer lo que vine a hacer.

Caminó hacia Castiel de forma peligrosa. Castiel retrocedió por inercia.

—Ven Castiel —ordenó Miguel.

El ángel en vez de obedecer, deslizó su arma por la manga y la empuñó dispuesto a pelear con todo.

—Eso me gusta de ti. Lo valiente que eres, sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada —le dijo Miguel.

Los movimientos nerviosos del ángel mencionado, ponían nerviosos a los Winchester. No era para menos, estaban frente al más grande de los arcángeles del Cielo. Lo que tuviera en mente Miguel, sería algo rápido y esperaban reaccionar con oportunidad. Esto lo sabía Castiel, así que obvio, sería la carne de cañón para que los hermanos respondieran de forma efectiva. Sin embargo, algo pasaba con Castiel, porque no estaban sincronizados, para nada, como acostumbraban en estos casos peligrosos.

Y en un movimiento, que no vieron venir, quedaron pegados en la pared. Miguel los había inmovilizado. Castiel miró a los chicos de forma asustada con la espada tensa en su mano. Tampoco vio venir a Miguel hasta su rostro. El espanto en su cara no detuvo su mano, la cual alzó la espada en contra del súper arcángel. Este lo detuvo como si de un niño chiquito se tratara. Le quitó la espada y la tiró lejos de él.

—Ahora, mi pequeño ángel, sabes lo que va a pasar —sonó tan temible en la boca de Miguel, que los chicos sintieron erizarse su espalda.

—¡No! —gritó Castiel.

Forcejeó en los brazos del arcángel. El arcángel dejó que luchara por unos instantes, mientras lo miraba con paciencia infinita, demasiado amable y al mismo tiempo aterradora, ya que parecía la actitud de un depredador. Agarró los cabellos de su nuca con una mano y los tironeó hacia atrás.

La cabeza de Castiel se alzó hacia el techo y su yugar quedó al descubierto. El arcángel parecía un vampiro a punto de atacar a su presa, aunque esa mirada de fascinado era escalofriante. Los chicos trataron de moverse para ir en auxilio de Castiel, quien tenía una cara de pánico casi absurda.

Sin embargo, descubrieron que la cara no era tan absurda, ya que ellos mismos terminaron haciendo una en shock, cuando vieron como el arcángel se inclinó con lentitud hacia Castiel y tomó los labios del ángel en un profundo beso. Castiel permanecía con los ojos abiertos en terror, mientras de su garganta salía un ruido ronco como grito apagado. Luego, una luz salió de la boca de Miguel y se traspasó hacia la boca de Castiel, compartiendo los dos ese halo de luz.

Por un pequeño instante, Dean vio la figura brillante de Castiel con sus alas maravillosas, para un segundo después, una explosión del destello los hizo cerrar los ojos por el instinto.

—Bien, ahora me lo llevo. No se molesten en buscarlo —sentenció Miguel.

Dean abrió los ojos y vio a un desfallecido Castiel en los brazos de Miguel, cargado con delicadeza.

—¿Qué harás? —dijo Dean a duras penas.

—Me lo llevaré al cielo donde siempre debimos estar ¿Crees que fue coincidencia que lo enviaran por ti al infierno? Yo lo envié para que conociera mi recipiente, pero las cosas no salieron como quería y es tiempo de enderezar lo torcido.

En un instante, desaparecieron de la vista de ellos y cayeron al piso, por fin liberados del poder de Miguel. Los chicos no podían creer lo sucedido. Dean quedó en una especie de shock, que Sam no podía quitar. Estaba asustado por su hermano.

—Dean, Dean, vamos contéstame.

—Sí, sí, creo que… estaré…

Iba a decir "bien" y no pudo continuar, porque se le cerró la garganta. Quedó algo mareado. Permanecer un tiempo en ese hotel no tenía objeto, debían regresar al búnker donde estuvieran a salvo. Cuando subieron al Impala, Dean estaba muy decaído así que Sam tomó el mando y manejó todo el camino de regreso en una nube de pesimismo.

Dean no dijo una palabra en todo el viaje. Iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana. Sam puso la música favorita de Dean y no quiso molestarlo frente a los que estaban pasando, ya que él sabía de antemano cómo lo afectaba ver a Castiel en peligro y no había ganas de hablar al respecto.

Al llegar, los ojos vidriosos de Dean miraron a Sam con un tono de tristeza sin igual. Sam tragó una saliva amarga. No lo veía así desde… ¿niño?, cuando estuvo enfermo en cama por varios días.

—Ven, levántate. Necesitas descansar.

Sam levantó a su hermano con mucho trabajo y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio, donde lo acostó para que durmiera. Sin querer, tocó el antebrazo donde estaba caliente. Al revisar, vio la marca de Castiel visible: la mano que tocó a Dean para revivirlo estaba roja. Eso era casi imposible, ya que esa marca despareció hace mucho tiempo y no tenía registro de ella, hasta este instante. Sin embargo, debió reaccionar con los acontecimientos vividos de esta tarde, porque Dean estaba muy enfermo sin razón aparente. Comenzó a sufrir convulsiones, que asustaron mucho a Sam y estaba por llevarlo al hospital, cuando estas acabaron. La marca comenzó a desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, Castiel fue llevado al Cielo donde Miguel tenía sus tropas leales. Miguel siempre fue el líder supremo del Cielo, así que cuando volvió, los ángeles quedaron, inmediatamente, subyugados por él. Lo sorprendente fue verlo con el renegado de Castiel en los brazos, desmayado.

—Castiel tomará su castigo, directo conmigo —anunció Miguel a todos y dicho esto desapareció.

Sin embargo, los ángeles supieron donde fueron, porque Miguel así lo dejó claro. Miguel tenía su propio Cielo, y ahí llevó a Castiel. Lo curioso es que en la placa de la puerta celestial, donde estaba el nombre de Miguel, apareció grabado, abajo, el nombre de Castiel. Por eso comprendieron, que la prisión de Castiel estaría al lado de Miguel y esa revelación fue tan temible para ellos, que tuvieron lástima por ángel. Incluso, por unos instantes, pensaron que el castigo era demasiado severo, pero no podían hacer nada, porque los pecados del ángel renegado, también eran severos.

Castiel despertó con Miguel encima de él. Este acariciaba su pecho desnudo, tocando cosas que sentía impropias. Quedó con mirada confundida.

—¿Miguel? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Castiel.

—Estoy tocando tu cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo malo?

—No, al contrario, estás muy bien. Solo voy a tomarte como mi Compañero Celestial.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco!

—No, no lo estoy. Lo he pensado durante miles de años.

"¿Miles de años? ¿De qué estaba hablando?" —se preguntó el ángel.

—¿Miguel?

—No, no fue coincidencia de que te enviara al infierno en busca de mi recipiente.

Castiel no supo cómo, pero comprendió todo en un instante. Su piel se puso pálida, pues estaba perdido. Ese vacío interior cobró significado. Miguel respondió su muda pregunta.

—Así es Castiel. Te he reclamado.

Castiel sintió que le daría un ataque. Y le dio, cuando Miguel lo tiró al suelo y se puso sobre él en un instante. Castiel trató de luchar todo lo que pudo, pero fue inútil, Miguel hizo lo que quiso con él, dejándolo sin alma.

Dean por otro lado, sintió la piel de su brazo arder, luego se desmayó. No recuperó la conciencia hasta pasada la media noche. Al despertar, Sam estaba a su lado con rostro preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Dean? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un tren —respondió su hermano, sin ánimo de levantarse.

—Lo siento Dean.

—¡Cas! ¿Dónde está Cas?

Sam guardó un segundo de silencio.

—¿No recuerdas nada? Se lo llevó Miguel.

Dean mordió sus labios y sus ojos se apagaron.

—¿Dean?

—Déjame un momento, Sam, necesito dormir un poco estoy cansado.

—Este, sí, okay.

Su hermano lo dejó solo mientras él se revolvía entre las sábanas. Sentía una pesadez tan grande en su corazón, o en algo más profundo en su ser, que no podía identificar, ¿qué estaría pasando? Se preguntaba por el ángel y era mentira que necesitaba dormir, pero no podía con la angustia de saber, que quizás, no volvería a verlo.

Sam llamó a Crowley para preguntarle, cómo rayos Miguel había salido de la jaula del infierno. Se supone que seguía ahí, sin posibilidades de salir en un largo rato. El demonio debía dar las explicaciones del caso.

Crowley se presentó con algo de timidez, porque ya sabía que lo recriminarían.

—No fui yo —dijo el demonio, anteponiendo el parche antes de la herida.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Cómo salió? —preguntó Sam.

—Lo estoy investigando, pero sospecho que fue Lucifer.

—¿Cómo? ¿Lucifer lo ayudó a escapar?

—Puede ser. Quizás hicieron alguna clase de trato, como te digo, lo estoy investigando.

—Pues el tipo se llevó a Cas, ¿por qué haría eso?

—¿Cómo que se lo llevó? —Crowley lo miró sospechoso.

—Pues se lo llevó. Se lo llevó a la fuerza —explicó Sam.

Sam no quiso explicar todo lo acontecido, porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando y además era tan extraño.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo mató? —preguntó Crowley.

—No, nada de eso, él no quería matarlo, solo, llevárselo no sé adónde. Necesito saberlo.

—Espera un momento, primero, no lo mata, tampoco a ustedes. Segundo, se lo lleva, ¿lo secuestra?, ¿lo rapta? Tercero, tú estás desesperado por encontrarlo, ¿por qué tan desesperado? —pregunta extrañado— ¿Dónde está Dean?

Crowley mira para todos lados.

—Está en su cuarto —explicó Sam.

—¿Por?

Sam se movió incómodo en su puesto. No quería contarle que Dean estaba demasiado afectado con el secuestro de Castiel. Sin embargo, debía contarlo para que el demonio lo ayudara a esclarecer las razones de tal comportamiento de su hermano.

—Está débil, no sé por qué, pero empezó con lo de Castiel.

—Mmmmh —dijo Crowley— ¿Será cierto?

—¿Cierto qué cosa? ¿Tú sabes algo?

—Sí, bueno, es una leyenda, pero sucede a veces con los demonios, puede que también con los ángeles —dijo pensativo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Al parecer, nuestro arcángel fugitivo, eligió a Cas para compañero de vida. Eso no pasa muy seguido con los ángeles, porque… tú sabes… no les gusta mucho el sexo, pero a veces sucede, lo cual habla muy bien de Cas al lograr seducir al Arcángel Real. Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo creyera?

Sam quedó con la boca abierta y boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

—¿Quieres decir que Cas es la pareja de Miguel? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Qué cosa? —se escuchó una voz profunda, que fue fácil de identificar.

—¡Dean! —exclamó su hermano con miedo.

Dean se sostenía de uno de los pilares. Se veía enfermo y abatido, peor con lo último escuchado por parte de su hermano.

—Dean, te ves mal, vuelve a la cama.

—No, quiero saber lo que estaban hablando ¿Es cierto Crowley? ¿Cas es el novio de Miguel?

—No, no es lo… —empezó su hermano pero fue interrumpido.

—Así parece —respondió el demonio—. Lo siento Dean, pero estás enfermo por eso, porque tenías una conexión con alitas y ahora se está rompiendo a causa de que se casó con Miguel.

—¡No! ¡Cas no se casó con Miguel! ¡Ese maldito lo tomó por la fuerza! Lo voy a matar por eso —gritó Dean furioso mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.

Crowley lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Wow, eso es aún más sorprendente —dijo el demonio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Porque entonces, debe desearlo de verdad para tomarse las molestias con un ángel común.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Explícate! —exigió Dean, ya muy agresivo.

—En realidad no me refería a eso. Quizás me expresé mal, en realidad quería decir, todo lo contrario cuando dije "ángel común". Miguel siendo el Arcángel Real tiene prohibido juntarse con otros inferiores a él, pero, no solo eligió a un inferior, sino que lo obligó. Eso quiere decir, que desea mucho a ese ángel ¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

—No, no lo vemos. Debemos recuperar a Castiel y lograr deshacernos de Miguel.

Crowley y Sam quedaron mirando a Dean con la interrogación en sus ojos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que harán eso? ¿Genio? —preguntó Crowley.

Hubo un silencio corto.

—Encontraremos la forma —dijo al final Dean.

—Sí, por supuesto. Mientras tanto Cas jugará a la casita con Miguel, lo cual sería interesante de ver.

—¡Cállate la boca, Crowley!

El demonio hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Me avisan entonces qué pasa —concluyó Crowley y desapareció.

—¡Típico! —se quejó Sam.

Dean sintió un desgarro fuerte y se desmayó.

—¡Dean!

Sam corrió hacia él, pero no alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que se azotara en el suelo.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero Sam no obtuvo respuestas a ese problema. En cambio, Castiel sabía exactamente, en qué posición se encontraba. En una no muy bien determinada.

**Fin capítulo 1**

Hola a todos. Aquí un nuevo fic, que no sé de dónde salió, pero salió, así que esa es mi explicación.


	2. Esa marca debe desaparecer

-2-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 2: Esa marca debe desaparecer.**

Castiel estaba en un cuarto luminoso, el cual tenía grandes ventanales con cortinas corridas al fondo, lejos de la cama. Muebles muy elegantes decoraban la habitación, que no eran de color blanco, sino cafés. Por un momento pensó, que se encontraba en algún lugar exótico de la Tierra y no en el Cielo donde lo llevó Miguel. Su cabeza dolía, trató de voltearse, ya que estaba boca abajo encima de la cama con la cabeza hacia un lado sobre la almohada, mirando el ventanal y desnudo, solo lo cubría una sábana en su parte posterior. Al levantarse un poco, vio que tenía una mano con grillete y una larga cadena cuyo extremo estaba clavado a la pared. Solo pudo voltear su cuerpo de lado, hacia la ventana.

—Perdón por las cadenas, pero diste mucha guerra —dijo Miguel.

Castiel no respondió nada, solo miró devuelta la cadena y el otro extremo rodeaba sus tobillos.

—No quería lastimarte, pero era necesario hacerlo para concretar la unión. Ahora eres mío. No podrás negarte a nada de lo que yo quiera.

Miguel vio la mirada amurrada del otro.

—Ya se te pasará. Es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea —le explicó el arcángel—. Te quedarás aquí, un rato, mientras voy a ver a nuestros hermanos. No intentes nada, ya sabes… no puedes escapar.

Lo dejó en ese cuarto encerrado mientras él salía, no supo donde, pero supuso que al Cielo, porque estaban en el Cielo o ese fue su último recuerdo, antes de desmayarse por el dolor. Miguel lo había tomado como su compañero de vida en el Cielo y eso tenía demasiado peso, como para salir del embrollo en donde estaba.

Suspiró con pesadez. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y su recipiente estaba bastante dañado. No podía salir de la cama, lo tenía atado y cuando volviera, volvería a tomarlo hasta satisfacerse. En realidad, ignoraba que los ángeles pudieran hacer esto, o sea, podían, pero estaba prohibido o no tenían deseos de eso. Si Miguel estaba reformando el Cielo, entonces, no tenía salida.

Volvió a suspirar y concentrarse para que su cuerpo sanara rápido, porque lo necesitaría en forma. Pensó en Sam y en Dean, especialmente en Dean, por ser quién tenía esa relación profunda. Quizás Dean sabía lo que le estaba pasando o lo intuía, o quizás vendría al Cielo en su busca. El solo pensamiento de ver enfrentado a Dean con Miguel, le heló la sangre. Eso tendría que evitarlo como fuera, porque Dean no saldría bien parado de todo esto.

Debía tratar de vestirse, ahora que Miguel no estaba. Con suerte se aburriría pronto de él y lo dejaría en paz, aunque no entendía cómo sucedió todo esto. Si en realidad esperó todo este tiempo para tenerlo, podría no aburrirse pronto y eso lo asustaba demasiado. Los pactos entre ángeles solían ser eternos y Miguel iba muy en serio como para ser, solo un capricho.

Trató de zafarse de las cadenas. Arrancarse un brazo contaba como posibilidad para el escape, pero el movimiento llamaría la atención del guardia: un ángel de cuarta llamado Josh. Formas de convencer a ese ángel de que le ayudara, estaban fuera de su capacidad, puesto que Miguel era demasiado poderoso e influyente en el Cielo como para que lo desobedecieran.

—Josh, Josh —llamó Castiel.

—¿Qué… qué quieres?

—Necesito quitarme las cadenas para asearme y vestirme. Mi poder está muy desgastado y no puedo hacerlo solo.

Josh comenzó moverse en su lugar, muy nervioso con la petición del ángel.

—No puedo, Castiel, lo siento. Miguel me mataría.

—No te matará por eso, al contrario, te recompensará, porque serás de utilidad. De esa forma, estaré limpio para cuando vuelva.

Josh pensó unos instantes.

—Miguel puede asearte con su poder.

Maldición eso era cierto, pasó tanto tiempo sin poderes, que olvidó la magia de los arcángeles, quienes podían hacer casi de todo cuando tenían los poderes del Cielo de su lado.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo —pensó rápido—, así podré esperarlo. Se alegrará si pasa eso.

El demonio lo pensó un instante y lo evaluó.

—Peroooo…

—No deberías dudarlo tanto, a Miguel le gustará.

—Puedes escaparte y si te escapas, él me matará.

—¿Y adónde crees que podré huir? Es el Cielo y está lleno de ángeles que me conocen y me entregarían a Miguel de inmediato.

Eso era cierto, no tenía escapatoria, pero debía intentarlo, aunque pareciera que no existiera salida. Eso lo había aprendido de su relación con los Winchester. No darse por vencidos nunca, aunque estuviera todo perdido.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —concluyó su guardián.

Castiel logró convencer a su carcelero y pudo verse libre de las cadenas. Aprovechó un descuido de su guardia inexperta, cuando le quitó la última cadena, y le plantó un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo nocaut. El ángel se apresuró a vestirse y salir de ahí como pudo, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo con la violación de Miguel.

Salió muy sigiloso, poniendo todas sus habilidades que conocía, las humanas y angelicales, en el proceso de escapatoria. Esperaba que con eso pudiera burlar la guardia y bajar a la Tierra. Rodeó el lugar, solo debía encontrar un espacio sin visión para desaparecer con un aleteo de sus alas. Rodeó una oficina administrativa y después de eso, pudo desaparecer.

Apareció muy adolorido, fuera del búnker de los chicos. Entró como pudo, tambaleándose y tropezándose, con las escaleras.

—¡Cas! —gritó Sam y fue en su ayuda.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos, pero no pudo sostener su conciencia.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean! —gritó Sam.

Este traía en los brazos a Castiel, cargándolo como pudo. Lo puso en una silla, aunque necesitaba algo más que eso para sostenerlo. Pensó en si iba o no, en busca de Dean, pero Castiel se veía tan mal, que temía verlo caer al suelo en cualquier momento, así que no se movió de su lado.

—Cas, abre los ojos, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Sam.

En eso apareció Dean, quien se veía decaído.

—¿Qué pasa?

Entonces, fijó su vista en la silla.

—¡Cas! —Dean fue corriendo hasta él— ¡Cas!

Zamarreó un poco el cuerpo del ángel, pero no respondía a ninguna de las llamadas de los hermanos.

—Llevémoslo a la cama —dijo Dean.

Sam y Dean tomaron al ángel desmayado para llevarlo a la habitación de Castiel y dejarlo en la cama.

—Es mejor reforzar las protecciones. Deben estar buscándolo —sugirió Dean.

—Yo iré. Tú quédate para cuando despierte —ofreció Sam.

Dean asintió y se quedó con Castiel. Tuvo el impulso de tomar su mano, pero se lo guardó.

—Vamos Cas, despierta por favor.

Dean lo repitió varias veces, pero no resultó.

—Cas, te necesito. Siempre te he necesitado mucho y sin ti, me siento mal. No solo de ánimo, sino mal, en lo físico. Es como si estuviera enfermo —confesó Dean.

Mordió su labio inferior del susto, de la ansiedad de no saber qué le pasaba al ángel, qué le pasaba a él mismo con el ángel. Lo ha visto de muchas formas mal, muy mal e incluso, muerto, pero verlo así, y que le repercuta de esa forma en su interior, nunca lo ha visto. Castiel y él estaban enfermos. No sabía la razón, pero sabía que estaban enfermos ambos por la misma causa.

Por eso, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera en oración y puso todo su empeño en transmitir sentimiento, energía, deseos, en ese toque.

—Cas, dime qué está mal, antes de volverme loco…

Dejó una pausa bastante larga, donde las lágrimas hicieron su aparición tormentosa.

—Dean…

El cazador abrió los ojos y fue hasta el rostro del ángel.

—¿Cas? Cas.

El ángel abrió los ojos.

—¡Cas! —exclamó con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Dean —respondió, tomando su mano.

Los ojos de Dean viajaron de su mano entrelazada al rostro de Castiel.

—Dean, escúchame, no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Castiel se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en ella, sin soltar la mano de Dean.

—Miguel vendrá a buscarme.

—¡No! No pasará, estás a salvo aquí.

Castiel terminó observando a Dean, en verdad se veía diferente y enfermo. Trató de sanarlo mediante su poder, pero estaba debilitado y algo llamó su atención.

—Dean, estás enfermo, pero no del cuerpo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Es verdad que me he sentido fatal desde que te fuiste.

—¿Desde que fui tomado por Miguel?

—Sí, desde que te secuestró.

—Temía que pudiera suceder, por eso vine.

—¿En serio?

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza.

—Llama a Sam. Debe ayudarnos.

—Ok, voy por él.

Salió de la habitación unos momentos, donde Castiel aprovechó para levantarse y arreglarse lo más posible. Trato de guardar la calma, porque lo que iba a hacer, dolería demasiado, pero todo fuera por Dean. Él no merecía sufrir por algo, que ya no tenía cura.

Dean llegó con Sam bastante rápido. Castiel fue todo lo cortante que pudo y dijo necesitar la ayuda de Sam, en resumen, lo mismo que le dijo a Dean, aunque agregó un "debemos" mientras se acercaba a Dean y con rapidez, que el cazador no notó, pero Sam sí, Castiel puso sus dedos en la frente de Dean y este cayó en brazos de su hermano.

—Cas, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Rápido Sam, pone a Dean en la cama. Debo quitarle la marca antes de que llegue Miguel.

—¿Cuál marca? —preguntó Sam.

—La marca que le quedó cuando lo saqué de la perdición. Vamos ayúdame.

—Pero…

Castiel desesperó, así que fue él mismo, quien tomó a Dean en brazos, como pudo, y lo puso en la cama.

—Un momento, ¿por qué le quieres quitar eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Porque lo está matando.

—¿Qué dices?

Castiel supo que debería contarle todo a Sam y se dio a la vergonzosa tarea, de hablar sobre Miguel y él. Miguel lo había reclamado como su compañero y por eso ahora solo le pertenecía a él. Dean estaba sufriendo a causa de esa marca que los unía. Debía quitarla, porque ya no tenía objeto. Sam se mostró sorprendido y apenado por el pobre de Castiel siendo abusado, pero mientras retiraban la ropa del cuerpo de Dean, surgió una pregunta en la mente de Sam:

—¿Por qué no se la quitaste antes?

—Porque también lo protegía, pero ahora solo le causará dolor y puede matarlo. Sostenlo.

La orden de Castiel no se hizo esperar para Sam. Lo sostuvo mientras tenía el brazo donde Dean fue marcado ese día por Castiel, cuando lo tomó fuerte y lo rescató de la perdición. Debía ser firme al respecto, aunque dolía quitarla, dolía quitar lo que lo mantenía unido a él, pero era necesario. Castiel ya no implicaba ninguna posibilidad de volver al lado de los Winchester, ni como ayuda, ni como amigo, ni como nada. Le pertenecía a Miguel y eso era todo el asunto.

—Tomará un momento.

—No sé Cas, no creo que a Dean le guste esto —le dice Sam.

—Le guste o no, es irrelevante. Es por la salud de Dean.

Sam no pudo refutar eso, porque Castiel tenía toda la razón. Dean debía mejorar y si esa cosa puede matarlo, no había remedio, salvo quitarla. Ayudó a que Castiel metiera su mano en el pecho de Dean, con esa luz característica de él cuando tocaba almas. El cuerpo de Dean comenzó a convulsionar y Sam tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a su hermano, para que no se moviera tanto. Eso asustó demasiado.

La luz se intensificó en el brazo de Dean, formando una mano, la mano de Castiel, y luego esta comenzó a desaparecer, mientras la luz se iba también definiendo los contornos eliminando la marca de a poco. Cuando esta desapareció por completo, Dean cayó en la cama sin moverse, e inconsciente.

—Está hecho —dijo Castiel.

El ángel dio un sonido profundo de cansancio y si no hubiera estado sentado en la cama, se habría caído al suelo. Sam pudo reincorporarlo.

—Sam —llamó con ojos somnoliento el ángel—. Debo irme.

—¿Pero en ese estado? No estás bien, descansa un poco.

—No, llegará Miguel.

Intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer en la cama.

—Sam, ayúdame para llegar a la salida. No debe encontrarme aquí.

—Pero…

—Tampoco deben buscarme. Deben olvidarme.

—Sabes que eso es imposible, ¿no?

—Deben hacerlo, por el bien de ustedes y el mío. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada, porque Miguel me reclamó, le pertenezco y no hay nada, ni nadie, que pueda cambiar eso ¿Entiendes?

—Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años, Cas, es que siempre hay algo que se puede hacer.

—Sam, no.

—Cas, no es solo Dean quien necesita de ti, yo también te necesito. Somos un equipo, somos familia y eso no puedes negarlo, nadie puede.

—Sam… tengo que irme, Dean estará bien.

—Lo sé Cas, pero tú no lo estarás. Quédate aquí, por lo menos hasta que se recupere Dean.

—No, no puedo. Miguel debe andar buscándome en estos momentos. Si me encuentra aquí, no sé lo que les hará a ustedes. Es muy peligroso.

Trató de levantarse y volvió a sentarse en la cama, pero insistió y logró caminar un par de pasos. Sam no pudo ignorarlo, fue en su ayuda. Caminaron hacia el comedor donde estaba la mesa con el mapa. Castiel volvió a perder el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse del borde de la mesa para tomar aliento y subir las escaleras.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. La perra del Cielo o del Infierno

-3-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Violación. No es gráfica o lemon, pero coloco la advertencia igual porsi.

**Capítulo 3: La perra del Cielo o del Infierno.**

Debía subir y salir de la casa. Era lo único que tenía en mente, enfocado con todas sus fuerzas. De verdad, un milagro, ya que solo su fuerza de voluntad lo hacía caminar hasta la escalera. Sam estaba nervioso por el ángel, temía que caería muerto en cualquier minuto producto del esfuerzo. Sam trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo y una voz conocida vino para ayudarlo.

—¡Cas!

Castiel detuvo su pie en el primer escalón y volteó para ver a Dean. Este estaba casi en las mismas condiciones deplorables que él, con la mano en una de los pilares, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer de bruces al suelo.

—Cas, no te vayas —suplicó Dean—. Miguel no puede encontrar este lugar. Estaremos bien aquí y se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Dean —dijo con voz lastimera—. Me encontrará, porque hizo un lazo conmigo. No puedo.

—Sí, puedes, enfrentaremos a Miguel.

—No sabes lo que dices, Dean.

—¡Maldición, Cas! ¡No puedes irte y dejarme así!

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó extrañado.

—¡Así, con esta angustia en mi pecho! —exclamó a punta de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó extrañado.

Castiel caminó con torpeza hacia donde estaba Dean, incluso le pidió ayuda a Sam para esta tarea. Cuando llegó a su lado, puso su mano en el pecho de Dean y quedó con rostro perturbado.

—Esto no debería estar pasando, ya te retiré la marca.

—¿Cuál marca?

—La que te hice cuando te saqué de la perdición.

—¡Ah!, esa marca.

—Te la quité. Te estaba haciendo daño.

—No, Cas, no era la marca, eras tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó extrañado—. No puede ser. Era eso, estaba agarrada a tu alma.

—¿Y por qué me siento igual sin ella? —insistió Dean.

—No, no lo sé. Eso es imposible.

Castiel estaba contrariado. No quería que Dean muriera, por eso había escapado del Cielo y todo fue en vano, porque moriría igual, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. La angustia se reflejó en su cara.

—Pero no te pongas así. Veremos una forma de solucionar esto.

—No hay tiempo, Dean, en cualquier momento aparecerá Miguel y temo que hará algo horrible, por eso quería irme de aquí para que no les afectara, pero ahora no sé qué hacer. Si no arreglamos esto, puedes morir.

—¿Entonces, sino es la marca? ¿Qué puede ser? —preguntó Sam.

—No lo sé —dijo angustiado Castiel—. Y lo peor de todo, es que no hay tiempo para averiguarlo.

Castiel tenía mucho miedo y los chicos pocas veces lo vieron en ese estado. Sam fue corriendo por las armas anti ángeles, aunque sabía que frente a un arcángel tan poderoso como Miguel, no podría hacer nada. Angustiado, Castiel cayó en una especie de trance. Él podía vivir una vida de esclavitud al lado de Miguel, sabiendo que Dean estaba a salvo, pero si Dean moría, no había ninguna razón que justificara su esclavitud. La misión del ángel Castiel siempre fue proteger a los Winchester y ahora fracasaba, miserablemente. La razón de su existencia dejaba de existir.

—Cas, no sé lo que estás pensando idiota, pero deja esa cara, ya verás que lo solucionaremos como siempre —dijo Dean.

Castiel lo miró cansado. En verdad estaba cansado de repetirle lo de Miguel, sabía que no entenderían, así eran de cabezotas los Winchester. Volvió a un asiento de la mesa y se sentó de forma cansada, incluso, cerró los ojos. De verdad necesitaba tomar un respiro, con toda la angustia que sentía. Quizás un minuto.

—Castiel, eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? —dijo la voz que le electrocutó la espina dorsal hasta la nuca.

Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba Miguel, viéndolo con un poco de condescendencia. Castiel no dijo nada, sabía lo que venía. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le impidió rendirse, así que se levantó de su silla con dignidad.

—Haré lo que quieras, pero a cambio, quiero que sanes a Dean —negoció Castiel.

Miguel abrió grande los ojos y luego sonrió con aire misterioso.

—Eso no es necesario, harás lo que yo quiera —dijo Miguel.

—Lo sé, aunque no será lo mismo —aseguró Castiel, sin moverse de su sitio ni dejar de mirarlo.

Eso fue demasiado intenso.

—¿Qué haces Cas? No trates con este sujeto —le dijo Dean, saliendo del shock inicial de ver a Miguel en su casa, parado como si nada.

Sam venía corriendo con una especie de hechizo, pero no alcanzó ni siquiera a lanzarlo, porque Miguel hizo un movimiento con su mano y tanto él como Dean, salieron volando, para quedar pegados en la pared. De esta forma, quedaron inmovilizados.

Miguel caminó hacia Castiel y este no se movió de donde estaba, solo esperó.

—¿Lo harás enfrente de ellos? —preguntó Castiel.

—Creo que es la única forma de dejarlo en claro —argumentó Miguel.

Castiel alcanzó a suspirar antes de ser tomado con brusquedad de la solapa. Lo pusieron con brusquedad boca abajo sobre la mesa, inclinado medio cuerpo. Castiel miró al frente, Sam y Dean lo observaban con tanto horror, que no pudo seguir manteniendo su mirada. Era obvio lo que iba a suceder, aunque de creerlo, a verlo con sus propios ojos, se volvía aterrador. Miguel se puso atrás de él.

Miguel lo tomó ahí mismo, frente a los chicos. Dean lloraba de impotencia, Sam no podía estar más impactado y Castiel no pudo darles la cara en todo el tiempo. Cuando Miguel terminó, lo hizo de forma brusca, tratando de crear algún sonido o reacción en Castiel. Este era muy orgulloso y no lloró, ni se quejó de lo que estaba experimentando, incluso Miguel le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para que le diera vergüenza al ver a los chicos, pero no pasó nada al respecto. Castiel cerró los ojos para evitar la humillación.

Sin embargo, no resultó bien para Miguel. Este no obtuvo todo lo que quería.

—Eres muy obstinado —se quejó Miguel.

Castiel hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, en vez de eso arregló sus pantalones.

—Pues es todo lo que tendrás —respondió Castiel sin mirar a nadie.

Miguel emitió un suspiro sonoro.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Haré lo que me pides —aceptó Miguel.

Por fin Castiel lo miró a los ojos, por si lo estaba engañando. Se paró derecho y vio a los Winchester. Los pobres hermanos estaban con rostro demasiado afligidos como para mirarlos. Ellos no podían hablar, pero claramente, rechazaban el trato que estaba haciendo con Miguel. Tuvo que retirar la vista de ellos para pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Hazlo… sin engaños…

—Yo no soy Lucifer. No acostumbro a engañar a nadie.

—Eso no es completamente cierto.

—Yo no te engañé Castiel, solo omití cierta información.

—Es lo mismo. Debiste decirme la verdad desde el principio.

—Quería que fuera de forma natural para no llegar a esto —explicó Miguel.

—No fue un buen plan.

—No era tan malo. La idea era que te enamoraras de mi recipiente y eso resultó, pero nunca pensé que mi recipiente me rechazara.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza. Eso lo entendía a la perfección: que el plan de Miguel no resultara, aunque hubo un pequeño instante donde Dean dudó, e incluso, decidió ser el recipiente de Miguel, pero se retractó en el último instante.

Miguel se acercó a Dean, quien estaba pegado a la pared, inmóvil, y puso su mano en la cabeza del chico. Dean trataba de moverse, desesperado con los ojos llorosos de impotencia, decir algo, gritar, pero ni las palabras salían. Todo su ser decía un no rotundo a lo que haría Miguel. Miguel no tuvo ninguna consideración, utilizó sus poderes sobre Dean y lo dejó inconsciente, luego fue el turno de su hermano Sam. Los dos quedaron sentados en el suelo, apoyada su espalda en la pared.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Castiel medio ansioso.

—Puedes corroborarlo tú mismo. Incluso les borré las memorias a ambos. Jamás te conocieron —dijo Miguel con satisfacción.

Castiel sintió que algo dentro de él moría. Eso estaba bien, si Sam y Dean estaban bien. Asintió con la cabeza y fue a investigar lo dicho por Miguel. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo y tocó la cabeza de Dean para cerciorarse, luego volvió a erguirse y volteó hacia Miguel. Asintió con la cabeza.

La mano de Castiel bajó hacia un lado. El arcángel apretó los labios y en menos de un segundo, estuvo al lado de Castiel para tomarlo de la cintura y desaparecer de ahí con él.

Dean despertó un tanto confundido. Vio a Sam a su lado y lo despertó también. Sabía que había pasado algo, pero no supieron exactamente qué cosa. Tenían lagunas mentales de las últimas horas.

—Debimos tomar demasiado, Dean —dijo Sam.

—Puede ser.

No estaba muy convencido al respecto. Sin embargo, era cierto que muchas veces, tomaban demasiado, aunque nunca perdieron la noción de su alrededor como ahora. Por esta razón, Dean sintió una sensación incómoda, que no lo abandonó.

La vida de los cazadores volvió como siempre fue para ellos. Monstruos, monstruos y más monstruos. Uno que otro demonio mal portado. Dean parecía normal, enfrascado en su trabajo, pero sentía un vacío que no podía llenar con nada, ni con nadie, hasta que dejó de intentar llenarlo.

Su hermano Sam estaba muy preocupado, ya que veía como el Dean que conocía dejaba de existir, poco a poco. En el lapso de esos meses se volvió un ser taciturno y huraño. Incluso, prefería al Dean borracho o mujeriego, bueno para las bromas, la comida chatarra y el mundo mundano en general. Todo eso acabó. Dean dejó de probar todas esas cosas y comía lo justo y preciso, sin importarle lo que fuera, como si hubiera perdido el gusto. Podría decirse que parecía un ser sin alma, pero no era correcto. Era un ser con el alma rota y lo peor de todo, era que ignoraba la razón de ello. Antes Sam podía achacar el fenómeno a la pérdida de su padre o Bobby, al infierno o cualquier otra cosa lógica, pero ahora, no sabía nada. Eso era lo más terrible del asunto. Estaban en el limbo y eso no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos.

Cierto día de cacería, rastrearon a un perro del infierno, el cual no parecía venir a buscar a nadie, sino más bien, andaba suelto por el bosque, sin ningún control aparente. Eso no debía ser posible, pues no cuadraba con ningún patrón de comportamiento de los perros demoníacos. No podían preguntar a un demonio a cerca de este fenómeno, ya que hace bastante tiempo no veían alguno. Tampoco un demonio de crucero aparecería ante ellos aunque lo llamaran. Después de todo lo pasado, al parecer, los demonios estaban escondidos de ellos. O esa era la impresión que daba todo ese asunto.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer, era atrapar al perro y matarlo con el cuchillo mata demonios. Sería demasiado arriesgado, pero no tenían otra opción. Si ese demonio estaba sin control, quería decir que algo grave pasaba en el Infierno, aunque no le importaba para nada si eso era así.

Necesitaban detener al cerbero y punto.

Tenían todo un plan de acción para acorralar al perro del infierno y matarlo. Sin embargo, enfrentar a esa cosa invisible sería difícil casi imposible, pero ese era el negocio familiar. Lo curioso sucedió cuando apareció, como si nada, Crowley. Esto los tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

—¿Qué tal el Infierno Crowley? —preguntó Dean.

—Cómo siempre.

—¿No se te perdió algo?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—Parece que no te obedecen como antes.

—¿Seguro no hay problemas en el Infierno? —preguntó ahora Sam.

—No, desde que Michael raptó a Cas las cosas han estado tranquilas, salvo este pequeño…

—¡Michael escapó de la jaula! —chilló Dean.

—¡Cuándo! ¡Cómo! —secundó Sam.

Crowley los vio como si fuera la primera vez que los viera. Parecía que en verdad no sabían nada del asunto, pero lo más extraño era que estaban preocupados por Miguel y no por Castiel.

—¿Sabían que Cas es la perra de Miguel? —preguntó Crowley.

—¿Miguel tiene una perra? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Hablas de una perra del infierno? —preguntó ahora Sam.

Suficiente. Crowley quedó en silencio, pensando a mil por horas si contarles la verdad o quedarse callado al respecto. Si no sabían lo de Castiel era probable que fuera obra de Miguel y él no se opondría a ese sujeto tan peligroso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dean.

—Nada —contestó Crowley.

—¿Entonces, qué sabes sobre el perro del infierno perdido? ¿Es esa perra de Miguel de la cual hablas? —preguntó Dean.

Crowley no supo qué decir. Debía investigar el asunto y quizás sacar provecho de la pérdida de memoria de los chicos.

—Sí, debemos encontrar a esa perra. No es bueno para el negocio que sepan que no tengo el control. Pondré la cabeza del chucho en mi pared.

Dean lo quedó mirando con sospecha. No dijo nada, pero algo le decía que no estaba nada bien, que el demonio mentía. Él seguía su instinto y decidió seguirle el juego al demonio. Partieron hacia el bosque justo a Crowley. Debía confesar que no se sentía mal estar en un caso con ese sujeto, aunque le pesara su presencia.

**Fin capítulo 3**


	4. En la Jaula de Oro

-4-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 4: ****En la Jaula de Oro****.**

El demonio les pasó a Sam y a Dean unos lentes que parecían ópticos, pero que en realidad servían para ver a los sabuesos del Infierno. Eso estaba muy bien, un artículo interesante y se veían guapos con esos anteojos. Sam se quedó cerca del Impala mientras, Crowley y Dean se adentraron en el bosque, mirando por todos lados por si aparecía el perro del infierno, pero no aparecía nada. Crowley andaba sospechosamente callado, para ser él, quien cotorreaba como loco en aquellas situaciones.

—¿No tienes nada qué decir? —alentó Dean.

—Debe estar por aquí cerca —dijo Crowley.

—No me refería a eso. Estás muy extraño.

Crowley fingió que eran ideas de Dean y como era un embaucador profesional, Dean casi se lo creyó, pero no, demasiado extraño incluso para él. Iba a responder, cuando algo en los matorrales se movió, poniéndolos alertas en todos los sentidos.

El ruido característico hizo saltar de su sitio a Dean. Fijó la mirada y pudo ver con los lentes a la fiera que tenía adelante. El instinto de Dean fue tomar fuerte el cuchillo mata demonios y esperar el ataque del perro sobre él. Efectivamente, el perro saltó, pero Crowley usó su poder y lo lanzó hacia un árbol donde golpeó fuerte. Quedó un tanto mareado, pero volvió a la carga. Dean pudo ver sus movimientos, gracias a la lentitud causada por el golpe, y de esta forma, enterrarle el cuchillo con rapidez.

El monstruo dio un aullido feroz y cayó al suelo herido de muerte. Crowley caminó hasta el perro con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. A medio camino, Dean tomó desprevenido al rey demonio con un movimiento rápido, lo estampó en un árbol y luego clavó su cuchilla en la palma de su mano. Crowley gritó y trató de ver qué estaba pasando, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pegado al árbol con el cuchillo.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —chilló el Rey del Infierno.

—Ahora me dirás todo lo que ocultas —dijo Dean con voz tétrica.

El demonio se puso nervioso, aunque en realidad quería contarle la verdad. No le gustaba para nada lo que tramaba Miguel. Si era una invasión, los demonios necesitarían ayuda y nada mejor que los Winchester de aliados.

—Miguel les borró la memoria —dijo Crowley con rapidez.

—¿Qué?

—Miguel raptó a Castiel, el amigo de ustedes y lo hizo su pareja. Ese es el vacío que sientes.

Dean quedó paralizado, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Eso sonaba loco, pero extrañamente familiar. No supo cómo reaccionar al respecto y estaba en eso, cuando apareció su hermano con cara asustada.

—Dean, Dean, ¿estás bien?

—Sam… no, no estoy bien.

El desmayo estaba a punto de ganarle a Dean, sino es por los brazos de su hermano que lo logran contener.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Sam.

No esperó respuesta cuando ya estaba en camino al Impala. Dean quedó en el asiento del copiloto, esta vez, Sam manejaría.

—Sube…

Crowley había desaparecido. El único quien podría explicarle algo y ya no estaba, pero tampoco es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para él. Debía atender a Dean. Sam estaba preocupado, porque Dean comenzó a dormitar como si estuviera borracho o demasiado cansado. Lo llevó hasta el búnker y tuvo que cargarlo hasta su cama donde quedó ahí, durmiendo.

El problema fue que al otro día, Dean seguía durmiendo, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Sam ya comenzó a despertarlo, pero Dean quería seguir durmiendo y despertaba solo para correrlo de su habitación y lo dejara dormir. Hasta que Sam no lo soportó más y lo encaró.

—¡Hombre, no puedes hacer esto! —lo gritoneó.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Sale de aquí. Quiero dormir —dijo adormilado.

—No saldré.

—¡Jódete!

—¿Qué pasa Dean? Necesito saber.

Dean lo miró confuso, en realidad no sabía nada, pero algo en su interior aclamaba.

—Necesito a Cas —dijo con dolor.

—¿Quién es Cas? —preguntó su hermano Sam.

—A quién hemos olvidado.

Después de eso, se tapó con las sábanas para seguir durmiendo.

Castiel vivía encerrado en un palacio en el Cielo. Estaba custodiado por ángeles fieles al servicio de Miguel y no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Incluso Miguel le tenía atado el tobillo derecho con una larga cadena que solo le servía para desplazarse por la habitación principal donde compartía el lecho con el Dios del Cielo.

Por la ventana veía hermosas montañas, las cuales a los pies descansaba un lago. Ya sabía que no era la Tierra, pero Miguel sabía que a él le gustaban ese tipo de paisajes y por eso lo creó.

Sí, tenía una jaula hermosa de oro. Tenía todo lo que quería, salvo su libertad y a Dean. Pasaba horas en esa ventana, parado como si lo estuviera esperando a él.

—¿Qué pasa, mi ángel? —la voz en su espalda lo tensó al instante.

—Miguel…

Volteó para enfrentarlo. Miguel lo miró fijo y Castiel no bajó la mirada. Miguel sonrió.

—Eres increíble. Me tienes terror y aun así sostienes la mirada —le dijo Miguel—. Pero…

Comenzó a caminar hacia él. Castiel a retroceder a medida que avanzaba, tratando de dejar una distancia fuera de contacto del arcángel. Como estaba cerca de la ventana, salió de ahí hacia un costado, rodeando el espacio de la alcoba.

—… ¿Ves? —dice Miguel abriendo los brazos—. Haces cosas tontas.

Castiel no se detuvo por eso, siguió evadiendo a Miguel, pese a su larga cadena en su tobillo.

—¿Te gusta este baile? ¿Así le dicen los humanos a esto? —preguntó Miguel con curiosidad.

—No estamos bailando.

Miguel sonríe de forma malvada y Castiel siente que se le eriza la piel. En un instante, el ángel se ve apresado por el brazo en su cintura. Casi pegó un grito al ver al arcángel encima de él, peor fue cuando lo tiró a la cama. Ahí gritó:

—¡Quítate de encima, maldito!

No se quitó, pero al contrario, le quitó la ropa. Castiel luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas de un niño pequeño. No tenía oportunidad con el todopoderoso Miguel, autoproclamado Dios de los Cielos. Agarró a Castiel, lo desnudó, rompió toda su ropa, esto lo hacía cada vez desde su cautiverio. Después la volvía a restaurar, como si nunca lo hubiera tocado. Solo que Castiel no quedaba tan intacto.

Castiel gritaba y golpeaba al maldito, pero al otro no le hacía mella y hacía con él lo que quería. El ángel odiaba eso con todo su ser. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo, e incluso, pareciera que entre más se resistía, el otro más lo disfrutaba. Jugaba con él.

Miguel empujaba dentro del ángel renegado y el ángel se retorcía, buscando la forma de liberarse del agarre. No lo conseguía, pero lograba excitar demasiado al violador. Castiel solo quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente de la rabia que sentía, trataba de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero a quien dejaban inconsciente y adolorido era a él.

Todavía recordaba cuando lo presentó ante sus hermanos ángeles al llegar al Cielo.

—Castiel será mi pareja.

Eso fue como un latigazo en su rostro, pero no fue al único que le afectó. Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión. Primero que nada, eso estaba prohibido en el Cielo.

—Mi Señor, ¿está seguro de eso?

Miguel los miró con cara de asesino y todos callaron.

—Ya no existirán reglas estúpidas en el Cielo. Además, quedamos pocos y debemos reproducirnos —argumentó el Arcángel Real.

El impacto fue doble, partiendo por Castiel, quien estaba a su lado con un ataque cardiaco, si es que pudiera darle tal cosa. Después Miguel lo arrastró a esta jaula de oro donde se encontraba ahora, la cual perfeccionaba a cada instante. El paisaje idílico hacía un contraste morboso con su situación de cautivo, atrapado por su propia promesa de no intentar escapar y permanecer al lado del arcángel. No escaparía, pero tampoco aceptaría ser el compañero de Miguel, así que por eso resistiría su situación todo lo que pudiera.

Eso hacía ahora y lo hizo hasta que Miguel acabó satisfecho. Entonces lo dejaba en la cama medio maltrecho, adolorido mientras se vestía en silencio y le repetía las mismas palabras de esa vez. Castiel se dio vuelta en la cama para enfrentar a Miguel y le respondió lo mismo de aquella vez también:

—Estás loco —le dijo Castiel.

El ángel seguía sin poder creerlo del todo todavía. Miguel lo miró y le sonrió. Se acercó a la cama y tomó con una mano su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso es lo que quiero… ya sabes —dijo con misterio.

Y no, Castiel no sabía nada. Ni entendía las manías de ese loco, solo sabía que lo follaba sin permiso y no le gustaba para nada lo que le hacía.

—Tendré un hijo contigo —anunció Miguel.

—Eso es imposible. Yo no tendré ningún hijo tuyo.

—Prometiste hacer lo que yo quisiera si dejaba en paz a Sam y a Dean.

—Prometí no escaparme de ti otra vez y permanecer a tu lado para siempre, pero no prometí nada más —explicó Castiel.

Miguel hizo un mohín de disconformidad.

—De todas formas lo tendremos. Da lo mismo, sino quieres.

Salió de la habitación, molesto con todo el asunto. Castiel tenía ganas de llorar y quedó con la vista perdida como si la respuesta a su problema estuviera en algún lugar. Miró su pie, el tobillo estaba libre de cadenas, pero las cadenas de su promesa lo agarraban fuerte.

Podría huir de nuevo, pero adónde. No podía volver al búnker con los Winchester, ellos no sabían quién era, porque salió de su memoria hace unos meses. Tampoco serviría de mucho con el todopoderoso de Miguel, sino resultó antes. No tenía por dónde arrancar, pero necesitaba huir para no enloquecer, aunque fuera una tontería. Ahora entendía ese sentimiento casi ridículo de los humanos al querer escapar de lo inevitable. Lo entendió, porque en ese mismo momento, lo estaba sintiendo. Tenía un miedo difícil de superar, terror en sí, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por algo fuera de su explicación. No se dejaría, no importa lo que el otro le hiciera, él aprendió de los Winchester a ser fuerte e inquebrantable, por no decir cabezota, pero no quería pensar en una apelativo tan feo. Lo cierto es que era el "Ángel Renegado" del Cielo y eso hablaba de quién era. Por muy poderoso que fuera Miguel, no lo doblegaría, primero muerto. Con esos pensamientos puso todo su empeño en no seguirle el juego a Miguel. Si este quería violarlo, que lo hiciera, pero no lo haría tan fácil.

Esto se pondría a prueba esos meses, hasta que un día apareció Miguel en la puerta, vestido por completo de blanco como uno de esos ángeles de los libros. Castiel estaba con un humor de perros en vez de estar asustado. Miguel sonrió, ese angelito cada vez lo sorprendía más. Por supuesto que quería tener un hijo con él.

Lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, la cual funcionó como jaula de oro para Castiel. Castiel resistiéndose todo lo que podía, sabía dónde terminaría todo, aunque el lugar exacto no tenía idea. Miguel no le dijo nada de eso y lo agarraba tan fuerte de la cintura, que sus pies no tocaban el piso. Así pataleaba y manoteaba a Miguel todo lo que podía. Tanto fue la forma de su resistencia, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante inusual, con un altar en el centro.

Tenía gradas como esos auditorios antiguos donde los griegos representaban sus obras trágicas. Las gradas estaban ocupadas por los ángeles. Sonó una música extraña, entre coros celestiales, pero algo más en ella que no pudo identificar.

Parecía algún tipo de ceremonia y a Castiel se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Miguel comenzó a hablar en enoquiano, la lengua de los ángeles, mientras desgarraba la ropa del ángel para desnudarlo. Castiel pegaba manotazos perdidos, que más le dolían a él que al agresor. Sintió una energía extraña y eso no le gustó para nada.

Su pecho desnudo golpeó el altar. Miguel lo tenía contra este, inclinado, boca abajo y le arrancaba los pantalones. Las puntas de sus pies tocaban el suelo, tratando de separarse del tipo, pero no podía. Los cánticos se hicieron más intensos y eso angustiaba su pobre espíritu. Trató de tomar las orillas del altar para lograr impulsarse hacia arriba. Miguel tenía la palma de su mano apoyada en el centro de su espalda, eso era suficiente para inmovilizarlo. El altar era largo y grande, o esa fue su impresión cuando estaba totalmente, desnudo, con Miguel atrás de él, empujando lo que ya era tan conocido y desagradable.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sería preñado por Miguel, sin que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo. Sin embargo, se resistía, jamás dejaría que lo tomaran sin oponerse con todo, y eso fue lo que hizo, para la sorpresa de los presentes. Se resistió todo el tiempo en que Miguel lo folló y este no pudo ponerlo sobre el altar, porque tendría que soltarlo para la maniobra, así que tuvo que mantener la posición desde el principio al final.

Una luz divina apareció desde el techo del recinto cerrado, como si se abriera una gran grieta de donde se filtraba esa luz. Esa luz caía sobre el altar, principalmente sobre Castiel, quien seguía resistiéndose, pese a estar iluminado por completo.

Entonces pegó un grito ahogado, pero apretó los dientes con fuerzas en un intento desesperado de resistencia hasta el extremo. Los canticos se detuvieron, así como la luz. Todos los presentes quedaron oscuras. Castiel perdió el sentido de todo y solo vio oscuridad.

Sam estaba desesperado en el búnker a causa de la enfermedad o estado depresivo, de Dean. No había logrado sacarlo de ese estado, el cual, se hacía más fuerte y duradero. Planeaba llevarlo a un psiquiatra, pero no pensaba que fuera bueno por el largo historial de "cosas locas", quizás lo dejaran internado para siempre y esa no era la idea.

Sam asustado, no sabía qué hacer al respecto como era un hermano mayor enfermo, cuando ese hermano no se enfermaba nunca. Al menos no, de algo tan mundano.

—Dean por favor, reacciona.

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando apareció una figura oscura detrás de él.

—¿No despierta tampoco?

Sam saltó hacia un lado en actitud de defensa y abrió los ojos a causa de la impresión.

**Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Imágenes de paz

-5-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 5: Imágenes de paz.**

Un hombre estaba ahí con actitud triste. Eso impresionó al chico, para después tratar de mantener la calma con la cabeza fría y pensar una forma de que esto fuera posible.

—Castiel tampoco despierta. Está igual a tu hermano —explicó el hombre—. Quizás si lo traigo, tendremos alguna reacción de alguno de ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sam.

—Miguel.

A Sam le costó reaccionar con ese tipo tan poderoso en la habitación, quien solo con un chasquido de sus dedos podría evaporarlos. Ni siquiera dudó que podría hacerlo, algo en su interior se lo decía, aunque nebuloso. Su mente todavía no recordaba nada, así que estaba muy confundido.

—¿Qu… qué quieres? —preguntó Sam con cuidado.

—Lo mismo que tú, con tu hermano —fue la respuesta del arcángel.

—No entiendo. Yo no puedo despertarlo.

—Lo mismo le pasa a Castiel.

—¿Cómo?

Ahora reaccionaba, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Con el miedo no escuchó lo primero que dijo Miguel.

—Traeré a Castiel hasta acá para ver si despierta —dijo Miguel, luego desapareció en un aleteo.

Sam quedó estático en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer al respecto. Luego salió disparado a buscar un libro y los utensilios para algún hechizo que sirviera, pero cuando volvió al cuarto de Dean, Miguel ya estaba colocando a un desvanecido Castiel al lado de Dean.

—¿Qué pretendes Miguel? —preguntó Sam con todo el valor que pudo.

Miguel le respondió sin mirarlo. Tomó la mano de Dean y la puso sobre la mano de Castiel.

—Pretendo que Castiel despierte. Si los dos están en la misma situación, es porque deben tener alguna conexión. Quizás ambos se encuentren y despierten juntos.

—¿Desde cuándo él está así?

—Hace dos días. No he podido despertarlo con nada. Mi poder no funciona en él.

—Dean llevaba semanas con el decaimiento, no lo había llevado al hospital, porque él se reusaba, pero hace dos días cayó en ese sueño tipo comatoso. Planeaba llevarlo hoy al hospital ¿Por qué crees que esa persona? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Miguel recién cayó en la cuenta, de que Sam todavía no tenía memoria y que estaba actuando por instinto, así que lo primero que hizo, fue devolvérsela. Sam ni siquiera pudo escapar al contacto con Miguel, porque este se teletranportó a su lado y puso sus dedos en su frente. De inmediato recordó todo y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—¡Tú, maldito! —chilló Sam.

—Calma tu genio o te evaporo ahora mismo —amenazó Miguel.

Sam tragó sus palabras, pero su expresión facial y su cuerpo intranquilo reflejaban todo el odio que le tenía al maldito. Tuvo que controlar su rabia, mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Después vio, que algo de razón tenía la loca idea de Miguel. Dean y Castiel estaban conectados de alguna manera, el hecho de que los dos estuvieran en esa forma, significaba que algo había. Algo misterioso sin explicación. Podría ser que no lo entendieran del todo, pero algo estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, aunque no lo comprendió del todo, supo que debía dejar que las cosas sucedieran. Quedó muy en guardia cuando Miguel puso su mano sobre las manos de Dean y Castiel. Miguel activó su poder, ya que sus ojos adquirieron el tono azul brillante característico. Sam apretó las manos en un puño de lo nervioso que estaba, por lo que podría suceder.

Algo sucedió. Miguel dejó de activar su poder y ambos pusieron atención al hecho. Dean tomaba la mano de Castiel entre la suya y la subió a la altura de su corazón en su pecho. No abrió los ojos, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, menos Castiel, quien no daba ninguna señal de vida, sino supiera por Miguel que seguía vivo, lo creería muerto.

Miguel volvió a encender sus luces angelicales, es decir sus ojos, e hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior. Dean abrió los ojos con somnolencia.

—¿Dean, estás bien? —preguntó su hermano.

—Sam…

—No te esfuerces —dice acercándose al lecho—. Estuviste inconsciente durante un tiempo.

Dean trató de incorporarse, pero su hermano lo detuvo. Entonces, él vio a su derecha.

—Cas…

Con su mano izquierda tocó la mejilla de Castiel y volteó su rostro hacia su lado. La otra mano seguía, tomando la mano del ángel.

—Cas, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Dean.

—Está inconsciente igual como tú estuviste —respondió Sam.

—Cas, despierta, despierta…

Pero el ángel no despertaba.

—¿Por qué está así? —preguntó Dean.

—Eso es una buena pregunta —dijo Sam, mirando hacia donde estaba Miguel, pero este ya no estaba.

Contrariado buscó con su vista por toda la habitación. El arcángel había desaparecido. Quiso echar una maldición, pero fijó su vista en Dean y este trataba de despertar a Castiel sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, lo que significaba que él no vio a Miguel al despertar.

—Dean —llamó Sam.

—¿Por qué no despierta? —Preguntó Dean.

—No lo sé, pero juntos podremos descubrirlo.

Dean se mostró preocupado, pero luego lo pensó y asintió con la cabeza.

Los próximos días fueron difíciles. Dean todavía estaba débil por todo el tiempo inconsciente que pasó, pero tenía los ánimos de vuelta y casi era el mismo Dean de siempre. Casi, porque en realidad era ese Dean destruido que agonizaba en la esperanza.

Castiel no daba señales de vida y parecía muerto, sino es porque estaban seguro que estaba inconsciente, ya lo hubieran incinerado en una pira a lo funeral de cazador. Estaban seguros, solo porque Sam lo dijo y Sam lo decía, porque Miguel se lo había dicho.

No es que creyera en Miguel, sino que porque la forma como actuó el arcángel lo aseguró. Tuvo que decirle esto a Dean, ya que no paraba de preguntarle cosas al respecto y recordaba todo lo pasado. En el fondo, sabía que Dean no se perdonaba el olvidarse de Castiel, aunque no fuera su culpa.

Dean pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Castiel. Lo trasladaron entre los dos hasta allá. Ahí siguieron los cuidados, los cuales consistían, principalmente, lavarle la cara, tomarle de las manos y cantarle o leerle algo, cualquier cosa.

—Vamos Cas, despierta por favor, te necesito —decía Dean a cada rato.

Miguel no apareció más y por una parte lo agradecían, porque significaba que estaban a salvo por el momento. Sin embargo, Sam temía el día en que despertara Castiel, porque ese día aparecería Miguel para llevárselo.

Los días pasaban sin mejora aparente en el ángel. Los chicos salían de cacería, aunque se turnaban para no dejar solo a Castiel, y la vida de ellos volvió a una relativa normalidad, en lo que se podía decir sobre los cazadores. Al menos los casos no eran tan peligrosos o ellos tomaban precauciones extremas para volver a su hogar. Después de todo, tenían un ángel al cual cuidar.

Cierto día, Dean estaba leyéndole a Castiel y este abrió los ojos de improviso. Dean se asustó primero, luego se le abalanzó al rostro de Castiel sin aplastarlo.

—¡Cas, Cas, soy yo! ¡Dean! ¿Me ves?

Castiel miraba para todos lados, desorientado, hasta que fijó la vista gracias a la insistencia de Dean.

—Dean.

—Sí, sí, yo…

Dean comenzó a reír y a llorar de felicidad. Abrazó a Castiel, quien estaba confuso con todo lo sucedido, pero feliz de tener a Dean en sus brazos. Sam se les unió después lleno de alegría.

Los días pasaron sin casos. Decidieron quedarse con Castiel y preparar el arribo de Miguel. No sabían si aparecería, pero las historias que contó Castiel, no parecían que lo dejara tranquilo tan fácilmente, aunque les llamaba la atención que no apareciera todavía. A Castiel le costó contarles sobre el hijo que pretendía Miguel con él, pero finalmente, se los dijo, un tanto avergonzado con la situación. No les contó sobre el ritual ni nada de la forma de convivencia con el arcángel, porque simplemente, no pudo, además no acostumbraba a decir los detalles de sus problemas. Castiel siempre contaba lo importante y disminuía lo sufrido en cada una de sus desventuras, así que esta no fue la excepción, aunque los chicos se lo imaginaban.

Durante ese tiempo las cosas estuvieron calmados, no podían respirar tranquilos, pero surgió una paz poco común entre ellos y eso fue fantástico.

—Cas, veamos una película.

Dean ya traía todo para verla, incluso traía palomitas de maíz. Castiel supo la película que verían o el tipo de película que verían, solo le faltaba traer el sombrero vaquero.

—"El Bueno, El Malo y El Feo" ¡Un clásico! —exclamó Dean.

Castiel pensó que no podía ser, que una persona podía ser capaz de ver tantas veces una película sin aburrirse y Dean se sabía los diálogos de memoria. Lamentablemente, para él, tenía buena memoria y también se sabía todos los diálogos. Así que la vio una vez más, aunque estando a su lado, la película no importaba mucho.

—Esta parte es fabulosa.

—Lo sé, Dean, es tu favorita.

Dean se fijó en el otro.

—Tú sabes mucho sobre mí.

—Por supuesto —dijo con evidencia Castiel.

La mirada se intensificó, como tantas veces se intensificó durante todos esos años, pero esta vez sucedió algo impensado. Los dos acercaron su rostro, sus labios se tocaron y el beso suave, luego candente, comenzó. La película olvidada seguía su rumbo, Dean comenzó a tocar a Castiel y este respondió con prontitud. El cuerpo del ángel, despertado sexualmente por el arcángel, sabía lo necesario para responderle a Dean sin condiciones. Con la gran diferencia de que él sí, quería estar con Dean, su cuerpo y su alma así lo decían, lo demostraban con caricias, reacciones espontáneas.

Una caricia fue hasta la entrepierna para tocar lo prohibido. Dean lo quería, quería tocar algo, del cual siempre bloqueó como deseo. Estas caricias continuaron, pronto quisieron despejar el camino. Sacó la ropa de Castiel con calma como explorando y Castiel a su vez, también quitó la ropa de Dean del camino de sus manos. El calor tomó posesión de sus cuerpos, entre besos saborearon sus pieles, era algo que debían hacer, algo que debieron hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Y como esto debieron hacerlo hace demasiado tiempo, sus cuerpos respondieron inmediatamente. El placer se expandió con rapidez, un placer sin igual y ellos dejaron que ese placer actuara a su manera. El toque de Dean en su miembro no tenía comparación con el otro, así que dejó de lado aquellas salvajes y desagradables sensaciones para reemplazarlas por estas nuevas, las cuales estaba sintiendo con todo su ser. Pronto estaban haciendo el amor, porque eso es lo que estaban haciendo, con cuidado, con placer y con mucha ternura. Dean entraba y salía del ángel, meciéndose sobre él, con la mirada penetrante en sus ojos azules.

Las manos se entrelazaron al sentir las olas de placer, que los dejaba cada vez más cerca al orgasmo final. El movimiento aumentó junto con los quejidos.

—Cas, te amo —dijo con emoción última.

—Yo también te amo Dean —respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

Los besos atacaron los puntos deliciosos de cada cuerpo caliente. El abrazo fue fuerte y se abrazaban como si fuera la última vez o la primera vez que lo hacían, agarrando la piel entre sus dedos como si la fueran a desgarrar de improviso. Castiel tomó las manos de Dean y estas se entrelazaron para el orgasmo final, con un grito delicioso de ambos, pues ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados. Los dos cayeron exhaustos, uno encima del otro, para reestablecer el aliento.

—Eso… eso fue fabuloso…

—Lo fue…

Quedaron descansando uno al lado del otro y luego se quedaron dormidos. El descanso fue muy reparador, como si todos los problemas se hubieran desvanecidos en una ilusión con esperanzas.

Sam los dejó dormir ese día, hasta que quisieran hacer otras cosas. Decidió no molestarlos, ni durante la mañana, ni durante la tarde. Los chicos deberían estar disfrutando el uno del otro, así que no quería interrumpir esa reconciliación después de todo lo pasado.

En la noche, aparecieron desaliñados. Dean tenía hambre y comieron algo en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Sam.

—Hola chicos —saluda Sam.

Los chicos le respondieron un tanto adormilados. Siguieron con su comida, la cual consistía en un café con tostadas de miel. Se sentía tan normal estar con ellos ahí. Estar ellos tres en la cocina era demasiado normal. Sam sonrió, todo estaba tan bien y así sucedió durante dos días más. Dean y Castiel dormían juntos todas las noches. En la mañana, desayunaban los tres, todo se tranquilizó y parecían una familia feliz. Esto siguió por un mes, ni siquiera se fueron de cacería, porque estaban investigando cómo hacerle frente a Miguel.

Miguel había desaparecido en su totalidad, pero sabían que aparecería, de un momento a otro. Por esta razón, debían estar preparados para cuando llegara ese instante. No debía atraparlos desprevenidos.

**Fin capítulo 5**


	6. Después del idilio

-6-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 6: Después del idilio.**

Dos meses después, no habían encontrado nada. Dean vivió un idilio durante esos meses con Castiel al igual que el ángel. Los dos estaban perdidamente enamorados. Estaban felices juntos como una familia, pero como todo cuento, terminó: Castiel parecía enfermo. Las alertas se encendieron en el alma de los chicos.

Trataron de encontrar el mal del ángel. Las investigaciones dejaron a Miguel de un lado, pues necesitaban ver cómo curar a Castiel.

—Quizás sea una recaída —teorizó Sam.

—Puede ser.

Podía ser cierto, pero los síntomas no tenían nada qué ver con estar catatónico en la cama. Al contrario, pasaba mirando una lámpara, pues la luz lo atraía al igual que a una polilla. Dean tenía que despegarlo de ellas. Incluso tuvieron que quitar todas las lámparas y eso lo único que provocó, es que Castiel quedara, mirando hacia el techo la mayor parte del día.

Dean estaba desesperado con la actitud de Castiel, tan desesperado, que prefirió activar una lámpara, antes de seguir observando como Castiel se iba. Dean le pasó la lámpara entre sus manos, Sam trató de detenerlo, pero no alcanzó. El ángel mordió la bombilla y se electrocutó, o al menos eso parecía. Dean quiso quitarla, pero Sam lo detuvo.

—Vamos, eso no lo matará. Debemos cortar la energía.

Fueron corriendo al tablero de controles mientras las luces estallaban producto de la sobrecarga eléctrica. Sam pudo cortar los generadores y todo quedó en paz. Dean corrió donde estaba Castiel, le quitó la bombilla quemada de la boca.

—¡Cas, Cas! ¿Estás bien?

Lo zamarreó un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Dean.

Al parecer no tenía ningún rasguño, estaba bien. Dean furioso lo recriminó por su comportamiento. Castiel parecía mejor, con más ánimo.

—Dean, estoy preñado.

—¡Qué!

—Tendré un… no sé —dijo angustiado.

—No puede ser.

—Necesito energía. El bebé necesita energía. No sé qué hacer.

Castiel se agarró la cabeza con pesadumbre. Dean lo veía desesperado y trató de calmarlo con un abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Cas, superaremos esto.

Sam no podía creer lo que oía o lo que pasaba. Dean todavía no sabía si era cierto o quizás, estaba confundido, o qué significaba estar preñado, si era lo mismo que estar embarazado. Pasó unos buenos minutos para recién caer en la cuenta que Castiel tendría un hijo, o que algo se estaba gestando en su interior. Además, había muchas posibilidades de que ese hijo fuera de Miguel, pero si era así, no explicaba la razón de que este no viniera a llevarse a Castiel. Si ya tenía lo que quería: un hijo. El hecho de que Castiel no sintiera la concepción de la criatura, o de que no tuviera seguro si la criatura era un ángel o un arcángel o un híbrido, daba mucho en qué pensar.

—Está la posibilidad que sea mi hijo —dijo Dean.

—¿Un nephilim? —preguntó Sam.

—No lo creo, un nephilim tiene otro tipo de energía y, cuando es creado, sentimos su poder —explicó Castiel.

Los chicos voltearon de improviso, no creyeron ver a Castiel, puesto que él estaba en la cama descansando.

—¡Cas! ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Dean.

—No.

—Vamos a la cama, por favor, debes descansar.

—Necesito energía —aseguró Castiel.

—¿Qué tipo de energía?

—No sé, ¿eléctrica? Eso me hizo bien.

—Espera, ya sé lo que te ayudará. Sam, cuídalo, vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Dean? ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó su hermano.

Momentos después, Dean traía una batería de automóvil con unos cables roba corrientes.

—¡Buena idea Dean! —dijo Sam.

Castiel tomó los extremos como si estuvieran, cargando un vehículo y eso mejoró mucho el ánimo del ángel.

—Esto está bien —suspiró el ángel.

No duró mucho, ya que descargó la batería con rapidez.

—No te preocupes —dijo Dean—. Tengo más y podemos cargarla para ti.

—Gracias Dean.

—No me agradezcas si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Mucho mejor.

—Me alegra.

Castiel no tocó el tema del bebé y los chicos tampoco. Parecía tener bastante calma con lo sucedido. Miguel no aparecía y nadie sabía la razón, pero tampoco les importaba mucho. De Lucifer no sabían nada, solo que Miguel lo engañó y encerró en la jaula y lo dejó ahí, según lo que dijo Crowley. Sam y Dean tenían un plan no muy eficaz, como todo lo planeado por ellos, para tratar de hacerle frente a un arcángel todopoderoso, cualquiera se presentase.

—Estoy pensando que no puedo tener este bebé, pero si es un ángel, no sé qué mal pueda hacer y si es otra cosa… —dijo ensimismado Castiel como hablando consigo mismo.

—Sea lo que sea, es hijo tuyo. No puede ser malo —aseguró Dean.

Castiel sonrió un tanto afectado. Sam sonrió también, porque eso era cierto en todos los sentidos.

—Quizás deberíamos asegurarnos que es un bebé —dijo Sam.

—¿Y cómo sabremos eso? —preguntó Dean.

—Una ecografía.

—Es verdad, puede que solo sea indigestión —bromeo Dean.

—Eso es imposible, yo no sufro de eso —aseguró Castiel.

—Tampoco podías tener bebés y mírate.

Castiel hizo un mohín.

No fue difícil entrar al hospital, lo difícil fue operar la máquina de ecografías. Por fortuna, Sam había investigado cómo funcionaba y pudo hacer la ecografía sin muchos problemas. Cuando apareció la imagen en la pantalla, no pudieron verla muy bien, por problemas de tiempo. Solo tuvieron unos minutos antes de que fueran descubiertos. Sacaron la grabación y salieron del hospital. Al verlo, pudieron ver algo, pero no quedó nada claro si eso que se veía era un bebé, así que tuvieron que volver al hospital y ver a un médico para que les tradujera la imagen.

Los tres se vistieron de agentes del FBI en misión especial y solicitaron a un médico especialista, que les viera la ecografía. Llevaron las imágenes impresas, pero también la grabación, esta última se las pasarían solo si era necesario.

—¿De dónde sacaron esto? —preguntó el médico.

—Es de un caso. No podemos dar detalles, pero es de una sospechosa —dijo Dean.

—Sospechoso —aseguró el médico.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sam.

—Sospechoso, es de un hombre y sí, está embarazado. He leído de estos casos donde al hombre le implantan un…

—¿En serio? —interrumpió Dean, entre sorprendido y alegre.

El médico los miró con sospecha, encendiendo las alarmas de Sam.

—Me gustaría examinar al paciente —solicitó el médico, sin dejar de mirar las imágenes.

—Eso no es necesario —dijo Sam, tomando las imágenes—. Nos ha ayudado mucho. Gracias por su cooperación.

El médico quedó con sendas dudas, pese a las explicaciones anexas que le dijeron los chicos. Estos salieron volando del hospital, y solo se calmaron cuando estaban en el Impala en dirección al búnker. Un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente.

—Felicidades, Cas, serás padre —dijo Dean.

—Madre, seré madre —respondió Cas.

—Digamos un papi —comentó Sam.

Dean y Sam rieron, Cas sonrió con tristeza y miró a la ventana. Sam volteó para verlo en la parte de atrás.

—Miguel no sabe que estás embarazado —le dijo Sam.

Silencio complejo y preocupante. Pareció como si una nube de preocupación apareció en las cabezas de Castiel y Dean.

—No lo dije para que se preocuparan. Lo dije, porque es una posibilidad válida —explicó Sam.

—Puede ser, pero también puede ser, que está esperando que nazca para aparecer y llevárselo —dijo Castiel.

—No dejaremos que eso pase —aseguró Dean.

Castiel no dijo nada ¿Qué podría decirle? Todo ya lo sabían y lo demás, no querrían escucharlo, o sea, las cosas negativas pendientes por ver. Las cosas negativas imposibles de ganar, porque a Miguel no podrían ganarle, no importando lo que hicieran. Desoladora realidad, si alguien lo dijera caerían en la depresión casi al instante. Por ese lado, mejor no pensar, sino disfrutar lo que tenía por el momento.

Eso hizo.

Buscó nombres para su bebé. Ese juego entusiasmó mucho a los Winchester, quienes no salían de los nombre de Mary, John y Bobby. Bobby parecía buena opción si era macho y si era hembra, Mary también era buena opción, aunque nada creativo. Así estuvieron por bastante tiempo mientras el vientre de Castiel aumentaba. Como cualquier criatura celestial concebida, no necesitaría tanto tiempo de gestación, sería rápido en comparación con lo humano. Algo los molestaba mucho, Dean no quería hablar de ellos, aunque al final debieron hacerlo. En realidad fue Sam el encargado de preguntar sobre la vida del ángel, es decir, si sobreviviría o no al nacimiento. Dean no quería estar presente en la explicación y tuvo que poner toda su valentía en escuchar esa sentencia.

—No lo sé muy bien, pero en caso de los ángeles, unos mueren, otros viven, aunque nunca escuché de un embarazo de un recipiente masculino —dijo Castiel.

No fue tan desolador como creyó. Había posibilidades de sobrevivir al embarazo. Un poco de esperanza y buenas noticias. Castiel comenzó a devorar cada libro sobre maternidad, ver videos, comprar pañales a montones, se volvió paranoico e inexplicablemente, demasiado raro. Dean se volvió el protector de esos dos. Tomó el papel de padre sin que nadie se lo pidiera, pero algo en su corazón le decía, que ese bebé sería especial para todos y debía cuidarlo. Además, era un pedacito del amor de su vida.

Unas semanas después, volvieron al hospital, es decir, otro hospital para otra ecografía. Debían ver si el bebé iba bien.

—Cas, te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé Dean, yo también te amo.

—Yo también los amo a los dos, y a los tres si contamos al niño. Está clarísimo, ¿podemos apurarnos con la ecografía antes de que llegue alguien? —insistió Sam.

Sam estaba nervioso, porque estaban usurpando una máquina de ecografía en un hospital y los otros quedaron prendados, el uno en el otro, sin dejar de mirarse, como tampoco moverse para terminar de ver al feto. El feto estaba bien formado, entonces justo cuando lo pilló entero, Sam lo atrapó en una imagen que imprimió de la máquina. Partieron muy felices a ver un médico, que pudiera traducirles la imagen, porque ellos no tenían ni idea si estaba bien el bebé o no.

El médico vio la imagen y no encontró nada malo. Declaró que el niño estaba sano y preguntó por la madre con esa sospecha característica del primer médico. Castiel estaba en el Impala, esperando a los hermanos. Su gabardina ocultaba muy bien su barriga. Los chicos entraron al Impala y salieron volando, casi como en la primera ecografía. El ambiente era muy ameno y le dieron las buenas noticias a Castiel. Dean quería llevarlo al médico, pero considerando que era un hombre y un ángel, estaba difícil que un humano lo examinara, aunque fuera médico.

Las cosas siguieron su curso bastante bien, quizás mejor de lo que pensaban. Pudieron disfrutar el embarazo entre los tres, por el tiempo que duró. Los antojos de Castiel, los cuales consistían, principalmente, en una buena cantidad de baterías y hamburguesas con sodas.

—Estoy seguro que ese hijo es mío —decía Dean con seriedad cuando veía a Castiel con su comida.

Dean no dormía casi nada, porque Castiel no dormía. Tuvieron que comprar una cama matrimonial, que ocupaba casi toda la habitación de Dean, pero eran felices. Castiel acostumbraba a levantarse muchas veces en la noche y Dean lo acompañaba, pese a las protestas de Castiel, e incluso partía a buscar los otros antojitos de su adorado, a cualquier hora, viajando kilómetros en la madrugada. Cuando volvía, el antojo había cambiado por otro de la despensa, por ejemplo, palomitas de maíz.

Dean no se quejaba, porque su recompensa era dormir tranquilo al lado del ángel, ya que este prometía quedarse hasta que él despertara. Así lo hacían y resultaba el trato.

Cuando ya estaba en las últimas semanas, comenzó el nerviosismo, aunque no sabían la fecha exacta, porque el feto crecía a un ritmo diferente. Los chicos querían, que Castiel permaneciera en cama como esos embarazos riesgosos. Castiel no estaba de acuerdo. Permanecía en el búnker a causa de la barriga tan grande que tenía y ya era sospechosa, pero no iría a la cama a descansar tontamente, por algo innecesario.

El parto apareció sin aviso. Todos asustados, corriendo de aquí para allá, sin ponerse de acuerdo qué hacer. Al final llevaron a Castiel a la cama y Sam fue a hervir agua.

—Estarás bien, amor, solo… solo has lo que tengas que hacer —le dice con cariño Dean.

—Arg, esto es horrible.

Castiel comenzó a gritar, asustando a los hermanos más de lo que debía. Dean estaba asustadísimo, pensando que el ángel explotaría en un halo de luz. El miedo se intensificó, al mismo tiempo se intensificó la luz, quien sea quien fuera, estaba por nacer y el pánico en el corazón de Dean fue terrible.

—¡Cas! ¡Cas! ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! ¡Por favor!

Sam no se explicaba cómo las ecografías parecían normales, si esto parecía un parto de nephilim. En las imágenes debieron aparecer las luces o algo. El cazador tenía la cabeza revuelta con todo lo que estaba pasando.

La luz explotó y los lanzó a los dos Winchester hacia la pared. Perdieron la conciencia por un rato, cuando volvieron en sí, escucharon un llanto de bebé. Dean fue el primero en levantarse casi por inercia, porque estaba todavía mareado. Fue donde escuchó el llanto y vio un bebé, el impacto de verlo lo hizo temblar. Trató de tomarlo, pero lloraba mucho, luego vio las piernas.

—¡Cas!

Fue hasta él con el aliento en vilo. Castiel estaba inerte en la cama boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Dean se apresuró a verlo, a tocarlo. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, porque no veía vida en el cuerpo de Castiel. Trató de tranquilizarse, Castiel no tenía signos vitales, pero nunca los tenía cuando algo le sucedía, pensó en ver sus alas. Si estaban sus alas quemadas, no quería ver, sus ojos lo traicionaron de buena manera, ya que no estaban las sombras de sus alas.

La alegría llenó su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente a Castiel y lo cubrió para que se recuperara. Tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y lo fue a limpiar con un rico baño. Sam ya estaba despierto, alucinado con su sobrino y mientras Dean bañaba al pequeño, él se preocupó por Castiel.

A Castiel le costó recuperar la consciencia. Demoró mucho bajo la ansiedad de los hermanos, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, para ver a la criatura más bella posible: su hijo. Castiel amó a su hijo desde el primer momento en que lo vio, no, incluso antes, ya lo amaba. Cambió su mundo al igual que el mundo de los Winchester, puso el búnker de cabeza, porque los chicos tenían llenos de cosas de bebés por todos lados.

El bebé era hermoso de ojos azules muy parecido a Castiel y lo llamaron Bobby. Trataron de medir el poder del pequeño, no fue posible. Parecía un bebé normal, humano en todas sus formas, aunque la forma como vino al mundo, no tenía nada de humano. Los chicos se sorprendieron en verdad con este hecho sin explicación.

Bastante normal, incluso tomaba leche, la cual debieron comprar, porque Castiel no tenía leche en su cuerpo como pensó tendría, según todos esos libros que leyó. Castiel quedó tan entero como si nunca hubiera tenido a un bebé en su cuerpo. Seguía siendo el ángel de siempre y eso fue un alivio verdadero para el pobre de Dean. Todo estaba bien hasta ahora. También lo estuvo durante un buen tiempo, casi se olvidaron del peligro que los acechaba, pero ahí estaba presente en cada momento.

—Este bebé tiene algo roto. Hace mucho pipí —dijo Dean.

—No tiene nada roto, solo toma mucha agua —observó Sam.

—Toma leche, es lo único que come —dijo Castiel—. Hice bien en comprar muchos pañales.

Leyeron e investigaron en Youtube sobre cuidado de bebés, aunque Castiel sabía mucho, pero en la práctica necesitaba la ayuda de los cazadores. Dean era el más entendido por su breve tiempo como no cazador. Sabía algunas cosas, no todas, pero se defendía. Así que era el experto de los tres, por esta razón pasaba el mayor tiempo con el niño.

Castiel estaba confundido con su hijo, pues aparte de parecerse a él físicamente, no parecía hijo de él. Tenía bastantes dudas y a Sam se le ocurrió una gran idea:

—¿Y si le hacemos una prueba de ADN?

Todos se miraron entre sí y concluyeron que era buena idea. Partieron con el bebé a la clínica, los atendió el mismo médico, quien le hizo un chequeo de rutina al bebé. Lo encontró sano, sin problemas aparente. Los chicos solicitaron una prueba de paternidad, diciendo que no sabían quién era el padre, si Castiel o Dean, así que tomaron las muestras.

**Fin capítulo 6**


	7. Los míos, los tuyos y los nuestros

-7-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 7: Los míos, los tuyos y los nuestros.**

Cuando fueron a buscar los resultados, el médico se mostró bastante estupefacto y dijo que necesitaría hacer las pruebas otra vez, porque al parecer hubo un error en los exámenes. Los chicos preguntaron la razón.

—El resultado señala coincidencia del 100% con ambos padres. Como verán eso es imposible…

Dean no siguió escuchando esa respuesta, porque su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja mientras Sam seguía la conversación del médico y Castiel fruncía el ceño al escuchar las explicaciones técnicas. Sam tuvo que convencer al médico, de que no era necesario otros exámenes. En realidad, le dijo que los harían otro día, algo que no harían nunca.

Como era su costumbre, volvieron a huir del hospital, lo más rápido que pudieron, antes de que el médico reaccionara ante lo sucedido. Subieron al Impala y se fueron a casa. La felicidad de Dean era extrema y Sam tuvo que explicarle a Castiel los resultados de los exámenes.

—Ahora entiendo, por eso no tiene poderes —reflexionó Castiel.

—Mejor que eso. Significa que los dos somos los padres y no tenemos que preocuparnos por Miguel.

Bastante conveniente no tener a Miguel en su futuro, eso los alivió, salvo a Castiel, quien no creía en su buena suerte. Sin embargo, siguieron disfrutando el momento, en especial, Castiel y Dean, los felices amantes y padres del pequeño Bobby. Eran una familia muy feliz junto con el tío Sam.

El mundo parecía un lugar bello, sin monstruos que pudieran dañarlos. Locos de felicidad, casi perdieron la cabeza, mimando al bebé, lo cual no los hacía muy buenos padres. Entonces, ahí estaba Sam para poner ciertos límites a esos enajenados y debía estar pendiente de esos dos.

Por ejemplo, al bebé le gustaba mucho su baño diario. Castiel y Dean comenzaban a jugar con el pequeño como un par de bobos, pero se les pasaba el tiempo, así que partía Sam a sacar del agua al bebé para que no se resfriara. De esta forma se la pasaban.

Un día fueron a comprar víveres. Llevaban al bebé en su cochecito, Dean lo empujaba mientras Sam y Castiel veían lo que debían comprar. Discutían mucho las fórmulas, ya que Sam revisaba en su celular los tipos que podían comprar. Dean daba su opinión sobre sus conocimientos y Cas, bueno, Cas solo miraba las etiquetas con mucho cuidado y memorizaba todos los contenidos sin tener idea qué cosas eran.

—Ahora somos "Tres Hombres y un Bebé", así que podemos hacer esto divertido —dijo Dean.

—Ya saldrás con eso otra vez —alegó Sam, rodando los ojos.

—¿Otra vez esa película? —preguntó Castiel.

Castiel vio la película por "obligación", ya que debía aprender lo que no debían hacer con un bebé y lo que sí, se podía. Eso, según la sabiduría del experto en bebés, o sea, Dean. La vida sonreía todos los días. Un bebé muy adorable les derretía el corazón cada día, pero la felicidad duró solo dos semanas.

A la tercera semana, apareció Miguel en el búnker a reclamar sus derechos paternales, que no tenía, según las pruebas de ADN y la convicción de Dean.

—El niño es mío y Castiel también. Ellos vendrán conmigo —sentenció Miguel con suficiencia.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Ellos no son tuyos! —chilló Dean.

Castiel observaba todo muy asustado con el bebé en los brazos, agarrado con firmeza. No sabía qué pensar, pero no dejaría que Miguel se lo llevara. En el último caso, se iría con él para que no matara a Dean, aunque debía dejar en claro algo importante.

—Miguel, no puedes llevártelo. No es tu hijo, es un niño humano —explicó Castiel.

—No es humano —aseguró Miguel.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la revelación, menos Dean, quien estaba en pie de guerra y nada lo apartaría de su bebé, aún le dijeran que era un alien. Miguel concentró su increíble poder, iluminándose por completo y mostrando sus alas. El bebé comenzó a iluminarse también.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Déjalo tranquilo! —gritó Dean.

El bebé lloró con fuerza. Castiel abrazó al niño entre sorprendido y asustado.

—No puede ser —murmuró Sam.

Castiel se veía muy abatido. Dean fue para abrazarlo, pero no alcanzó a llegar. Miguel apareció atrás de Castiel, lo tomó de la cintura y desaparecieron ante sus ojos, llenándolo de terror. Fue tan rápido que quedaron sin aliento.

—No, no, no, no ¡No! —gritó Dean.

Dean perdió a sus dos amores, a Castiel y a su hijo en un parpadeo.

Los siguientes dos días, fueron los más desesperados de toda su vida. Había decidido matarse, de esa forma ir al Cielo, donde podría salvar a sus adorados, pero Sam lo detuvo, aunque el otro ya estaba decidido, así que estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Sucedió entonces, un milagro: Castiel y el bebé aparecieron detrás de él. Dean los abrazó con desespero al filo del llanto, solo se controló, porque el bebé lloraba a todo pulmón.

—No sé qué tiene. No deja de llorar —dijo Castiel angustiado.

Dean tomó en brazos al bebé y este dejó de llorar en el acto. Castiel quedó sorprendido con esto. Dijo que desde que volvieron al Cielo con Miguel, el niño no dejaba de llorar.

—No pude hacerlo dormir y tampoco podía escapar, pero ahora me veo acá. Creo que fue el bebé, quien nos trajo hasta aquí.

—¿En serio lo piensas? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Quién otro? Miguel nos tenía encerrados. Y yo tenía cadenas en mis tobillos.

—Maldito hijo de perra —dijo Dean entre dientes para no despertar al niño.

—Dean, Miguel también es hijo de Bobby.

—Eso es imposible —susurró alterado—. Yo soy su padre y tú también, nadie más.

—Él fue quien implantó la semilla en mí, para que germinara —explicó Castiel.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Cas? —preguntó Sam.

Sam arrugaba el ceño. Eso podía ser cierto, porque tenía conocimientos de entidades con esa característica.

—Puede ser Dean —dijo Sam—. Pudo poner el huevo, óvulo o lo que sea, dentro de Castiel para que ustedes lo fecundaran.

—No me importa. Es mi hijo y punto —señaló Dean con enojo.

—Yo no digo eso, por supuesto es tu hijo. Tiene tu ADN, pero también tiene el ADN de Castiel y el de Miguel. Explicaría el poder del niño ¿Cómo regresaron?

—Fue el poder del niño. Él lo hizo, yo no puedo a causa de los sellos que nos puso Miguel, pero al niño no le afectó como a mí.

—¿Entonces, el niño tiene poderes? —preguntó Sam.

—Eso es, porque Cas es su padre también, es un nephilim —aseguró Dean.

—No estoy tan seguro si es un nephilim, puede… —explicaba Castiel.

—¡Es un nephilim!

—Dean, sé que no quieres escucharlo…

—Es un nephilim.

—No, no lo es.

Una corriente terrible atravesó sus espinas dorsales, producto del miedo. Miguel estaba en la sala. Dean abrazó más fuerte contra sí a su hijo, casi por instinto.

—¡Sam! —gritó Dean.

Sam trató de hacer un movimiento, pero este fue lanzado con el poder de Miguel. El arcángel apareció con Castiel a su lado, pues lo tenía agarrado de la cintura. Luego tomó del hombro a Dean.

—¡No! —gritó Dean.

—¡Miguel, por favor! —chilló Castiel, retorciéndose en su abrazo desde la cintura.

Castiel seguía, pataleando en el aire. Miró con angustia a Dean y sus ojos se encontraron con la misma desesperación.

Sam vio como todos desaparecían ante sus ojos al instante. No pudo soportarlo y se puso a llorar sin consuelo. Cayó al suelo por segunda vez y no pudo levantarse por un buen tiempo, totalmente, desolado.

Dean no estaba muerto, Castiel pensó que lo estaría. Dean abrió los ojos en un lugar extraño, una habitación bastante grande e iluminada. Estaba confundido con todo, pero trato de mantener el control.

—Dean —dijo angustiado Castiel.

La voz de su adorado, pudo sacarlo de ese sueño.

—Cas…

—Soy yo, mi amor. Estamos bien.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el Cielo.

—¿En el Cielo? ¿Pero no se suponía que yo no puedo sobrevivir en el Cielo?

—No, no puedes. Nadie sabe por qué estás vivo.

—Miguel me trajo a morir y no le resultó. No debe estar feliz. Déjame ver a nuestro hijo.

—Está furioso. Pensó que quizás no cobrarías el sentido y fue a investigar qué pasaba. Eso fue hace horas.

Dean miró a la criatura, sonriendo en los brazos de su adorado. Eran tan hermosos, que se le encogió el corazón. Entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en las cadenas de Castiel. Estaba atado en los tobillos. Dean sintió que la sangre le hervía. No podía creer que a su amado, lo trataran como un vil esclavo. Trató de cortar las cadenas sin ningún éxito. Castiel se sentó en la cama con el bebé en sus brazos mientras Dean buscaba por toda la habitación, algo que lo ayudara en su empresa.

Encontró la base de una lámpara, que quizás pudiera hacer algún tipo de palanca. Cortar las cadenas parecía fácil, solo parecía. Después de bastante tiempo, no logró nada.

—Maldición, esto es malo. No puedo quitarte los grilletes —dijo Dean con rabia.

—Deben ser grilletes especiales, a parte del conjuro que tiene.

Los garabatos de Dean se escucharon en todo el Cielo, por supuesto, Miguel los escuchó toditos, ya que se los merecía. Lo único malo es que el bebé comenzó llorar y Dean se calló de improviso. Trató de calmarlo con suaves palabras, después quiso cargarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos para darle suaves besos en su pequeña frente.

—Ya pequeño, ya… saldremos de esta… no tengo ni idea cómo…

La desesperación en la voz de Dean, lo delataba y el niño estaba intranquilo. Castiel fue abrazarlo a ambos para darles un poco de consuelo. Entonces apareció Miguel.

—Hola chicos.

Miguel estaba a unos pasos de ellos tres. Sintió el temblor de los cuerpos. El niño comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

—¡Espera! ¡No! —gritó Miguel.

Dean frunció el ceño, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en otro lugar. Asombrado, miró a Castiel y al bebé. No tenían idea donde estaban, aunque parecía ser la Tierra. Castiel ya no tenía las cadenas puestas. Miguel, ni luces.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

—Creo, creo que fue el niño —dijo Castiel—. Es poderoso y no le gusta Miguel.

—¿En serio?

Castiel sonrió.

—Miguel trató de matarte en el Cielo, pero no pudo.

—Es cierto, no pudo el desgraciado.

—No, digo que en realidad trató de matarte con su propio poder.

Dean lo miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Dean guardó silencio un momento pensante.

—Quizás debemos movernos de aquí a un lugar más seguro. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Dean.

Caminaron a un costado de la carretera y encontraron un motel cerca de ahí. Discutieron si llamaban a Sam o no, pero ir al búnker era peligroso, puesto que Miguel sabía su localización. Finalmente, decidieron llamar a Sam para contarle, que estaban bien y que no podían decirle dónde estaban, porque Miguel los buscaba. Sam se alegró mucho al escuchar la voz de su hermano, casi al punto de las lágrimas por la emoción y comprendió la petición de su hermano de mantenerse un tanto alejado por el momento. Podrían seguir a Sam o algo por el estilo. Sam debía abandonar el búnker para mantenerse a salvo de la ira de Miguel.

En esa situación, permanecerían unos días. Por más que Dean pusiera sal en todos lados, nada venía a ellos. La sensación era casi la misma cuando estuvo con Lisa, aunque ahora era mil veces peor. Alguien vendría por ellos de eso estaba seguro, sino era Miguel sería otra cosa y él debía proteger a su familia. Una punzada en su pecho reveló algo maravilloso. Sea como sea, tenía una familia con hijo y pareja, antes la tuvo sí, pero el sentimiento era totalmente, diferente. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el sentía la pertenencia total, la adherencia de esas personas, la unión más allá de lo corporal. Esas personitas le pertenecían, eran suyas y él era de ellos. No en una especie de objeto, sino como algo inexplicable, de puro sentimiento.

Pasó una semana de esa dicha, moviéndose entre los Estados para que no los pillaran de improviso. Dean comprendió que no podrían hacer eso para toda la vida, pero sentía felicidad como nunca la había sentido y también mucho temor de igual forma. Un temor tan inexplicable que con todo lo vivido, no se justificaba, pero ahí estaba inherente.

—No podemos seguir huyendo así para siempre —dijo Dean.

—Lo sé, pero no veo otra forma —respondió Castiel.

Dean suspiró derrotado. Una forma de librarse de esa vida, no tenía ninguna idea de cómo lograrlo. Además, estaba Sam, quien viviría lejos de ellos sin su familia y no podía estar solo por tanto tiempo. No sabían nada de él desde que dijo que abandonaría el búnker. Debían llamarlo, tarde o temprano, al hacer eso, se sabría su dirección. Tenían poco dinero o crédito en sus tarjetas, ya no podrían usarlas, tendrían que buscar un trabajo y cómo extrañaba a su Impala Baby.

**Fin capítulo 7**


	8. Lo que siempre hacemos

-8-

**El Rapto de Castiel**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 8: Lo que siempre hacemos.**

Finalmente, sucedió que tuvo que llamar a Sam para que le enviara una tarjeta de crédito falsificada. El celular no respondía, hasta que por fin levantaron el auricular. Dean no dijo una palabra, sabía que no era su hermano.

—Dean —dijo la voz bien conocida—. Quiero a mi hijo y a Castiel mañana o despídete de Sam.

Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría esto.

—No es tu hijo idiota, es mío —respondió Dean.

—Sé honesto, Dean, no estaríamos en esta situación si fuera así. Vengan al búnker —Miguel cortó.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! —gritó Dean enojadísimo y destruyó todas las cosas en su camino.

Castiel lo miró preocupado. Suspiró de improviso, no había salida a la situación en que se encontraban. Dean agarró su cabeza con fuerza.

—No puedo protegerlos ¡Maldición! Me siento tan impotente.

Dean quería llorar con todo el problema y el ángel, al verlo sufrir tanto, pensaba en que quizás lo mejor era irse con Miguel de una vez por todas. El único problema es que eso podría ser peor.

—Dean, quizás…

—No —cortó Dean—. Si ustedes me dejan, yo me muero de tristeza. Así de simple.

—Nadie muere de tristeza.

—Cuando te olvidé, yo estuve a punto de morir de tristeza y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Traté de salir adelante por el bien de Sam como siempre lo hacía, pero por primera vez, Sam ya no era suficiente y supe que no podría superarlo. Esa vez no podría hacerlo —confesó Dean—. Si tú te vas con Miguel junto con mi hijo, yo ni siquiera trataré de salir adelante, porque sabría lo imposible que es.

—Dean.

Castiel abrazó al cazador con fuerzas como tratando de darle protección, al menos ilusoria. Lo besó en los labios, en el cuello y las cosas se pusieron candentes.

—Hagamos el amor. Mañana no sabemos lo que sucederá —propuso Castiel.

—Solo quiero permanecer contigo y con el bebé.

—Eso debe ser —dijo Castiel.

Acostaron al bebé en su cunita y ellos quedaron abrazados un buen rato, mirando al bebé, luego fueron a la cama. Las caricias quedas, con mucha tranquilidad, transmitieron su amor. Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, sintiendo las luces del calor en sus cuerpos. Sin que la desesperación los embargara por ser tan débiles con Miguel. En el olvido de sus circunstancias reales, las caricias calentaron el cuerpo con rapidez. Los besos profundos, acariciaron sus lenguas con insistencia adorada. Las sensaciones volvieron a poseerlos.

Dean besó el cuello de Castiel, bajando por su esternón, vientre. Llegó a la entrepierna donde ya lo esperaban dispuesto y lo engulló. El ángel dio una exclamación de placer antes de los quejidos urgentes. La cabeza de Dean subía y bajaba, el otro le agarraba el cabello al verlo tan erótico. Cuando el cazador lo miraba sin dejar de hacer los movimientos, tenía la sensación de elevarse. No sabía si era una ilusión óptica o en verdad sus alas funcionaban, aunque sea un poco. Cuando estaba bien duro, comenzó a preparar su entrada con mucho cuidado, ya que quería sentirlo en cada momento.

Así cuando entró, lo hizo de forma dulce, no apurando en ninguna forma el instante donde se unían. Estuvo todo adentro, ahí lo besó, lo abrazó y deseó que eso no cambiara nunca. Al moverse fue también lento, pero las sensaciones comenzaron a abrumarlo y Dean lloró. Castiel lo abrazó con amor, dando caricias quedas.

—Ssshhh, tranquilo mi amor —le decía Castiel.

Castiel rodó para ponerse encima de él, quedando a horcajadas. Lo cabalgó con movimientos lentos, sin dejar de besarlo de vez en cuando. Saboreaba sus lágrimas de sal y también el sudor de su humano. Siguió el recorrido de cada gota, aprovechando el final del camino, donde los besos se volvían fogosos. Entre las caricias, el fuego seguía con su llamita apasionada y queda. El movimiento se hizo de igual forma, por el rato que estuvieron abrazados en esa intensidad.

Era una entrega tierna y a la vez muy triste. Sabían que podía ser la última vez juntos, e hicieron el amor, solo como ellos podían expresarse. La excitación los hizo ser suaves, ya que los abrazos fueron intensos. Entrelazaban sus manos, cada vez que cambiaban de posición, para que la penetración fuera más intensa y también más profunda.

Nunca dejaron de tomarse las manos, besarse o acariciarse. Importante era la conexión formada en ese acto último. Castiel sentía venirse de un momento a otro, aguantaba a duras penas, mordiendo sus labios. Besos calurosos, como también tiernos. Una oleada de excitación invadió todo su cuerpo, hasta explotar en sus interiores adoloridos con todos los acontecimientos. Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, abrazados con algunos surcos de lágrimas por sus rostros.

Castiel se levantó en la madrugada para atender al bebé.

—Mi pequeño —le dijo, teniéndolo en los brazos—. No sé, qué sucederá en el futuro, pero solo deseo que estemos juntos como una familia feliz ¿Es mucho pedir, amor?

El bebé solo bostezó después de babear un poco y se durmió en los brazos de su papi. Castiel llevó al bebé a la cama y lo puso al medio de los dos. La noche siguió tranquila hasta el día siguiente, donde Dean se levantó primero para preparar el desayuno. No tenía ánimos para nada.

Empacaron bajo una nube de tristeza y emprendieron el viaje a Kansas, en busca de su destino a manos de Miguel. Viajaron casi todo el día y llegaron en la tarde. Sacaron al bebé de su sillita e iba en brazos de Castiel. Entraron al búnker como los dueños de casa que eran. Ahí encontraron a Miguel y a Sam, sentados en la mesa central.

—¿Estás bien Sam? —pregunta Dean.

—Estoy bien, no debieron venir —dijo Sam con angustia.

—Sabes que teníamos que hacerlo.

Miguel miraba a Castiel y al bebé. No tomaba en cuenta a los hermanos. Dean caminó hacia la mesa junto a Castiel y tomaron asiento. Miguel decidió tomar también asiento.

—Me llevaré a ambos y ustedes no pueden hacer nada al respecto —dijo Miguel.

—No, nosotros no —dijo con seguridad Dean, descolocado a Miguel—. Pero Bobby es otra cosa. A él no le gusta que sus padres estén separados.

Miguel arrugó el ceño, resentido con lo dicho por Dean.

—Si nos llevas o te llevas a Cas o al bebé, él usará sus poderes para juntarnos. Bobby es un bebé y no puedes tratar con él. Es lo que quiere —dijo Dean.

—Entonces, le quitaré sus poderes.

—No puedes hacerlo —le dijo Castiel—. Lo matarás.

—Correré ese riesgo.

—¿En serio correrás ese riesgo, después de todo lo que hiciste para tenerlo?

Miguel puso cara agria otra vez.

—¡Es mi bebé también! —gritó Miguel a todo pulmón y retumbó los oídos de los presentes.

El bebé comenzó a llorar. Castiel lo arrulló en sus brazos frente a la mirada inquieta de Miguel. Se notaba que no le gustaba que el bebé llorara. Sin saber si era, porque estaba triste o porque el ruido lo molestaba.

Miguel no quería saber nada más de todo esto. Tanto tiempo planeando el asunto para que todo se arruinara por culpa de un infante. Era demasiado poderoso para llevarle la contra, como también muy inestable con sus poderes. Nunca sabía lo que haría el bebé.

—Eso se arregla fácil. Solo debo acercarme al niño, por eso necesito llevarme a Castiel.

—No lo harás —dijo Dean.

—Lo siento, pero no es tu decisión.

Desapareció y apareció detrás del asiento de Castiel. Tocó su hombro.

—¡No! —gritó Dean.

Y no pasó nada. Miguel extrañado volvió a tocarlo, pero sus poderes no funcionaban. Se alejó del bebé un tanto asustado. Volvió a usar sus poderes y pudo desaparecer por unos segundos. Luego volvió con el grupo.

—Te dije que no te dejaría —dijo Dean.

—Eso cambiará, buscaré la forma. Disfrútenlo mientras puedan.

Quedaron en silencio mientras Miguel volvía a desaparecer. Los chicos no sabían todavía por qué las protecciones del búnker no funcionaban con el arcángel, pero no era la primera vez que un ser sobrenatural los invadía.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sam.

—Lo mismo de siempre —respondió Dean.

Siguieron con sus vidas como si nada. No había razón de huir, porque de igual forma los encontraría. Miguel apareció dos días después en el búnker, y esta vez volvió a dejar en claro, que ese niño era suyo. Dean volvía a reclamarle que no era cierto, porque era suyo.

—¡Pero también es mío! —gritó Miguel.

El bebé lloró y Miguel se llevó las manos a sus oídos.

—Ya, ya, no gritaré más, pero deja de llorar, por favor —dijo Miguel en casi una oración.

El bebé dejó de llorar al instante, volviendo el asunto una revelación, porque comprendieron que el llanto del bebé dañaba a Miguel en alguna medida. A Sam le dieron ganas de incitar el llanto al niño para alejar a Miguel del lugar, pero en vez de eso, se sentó a la mesa. Miguel decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Esto nunca debió pasar —reflexionó Miguel.

Se veía tan confundido que Sam lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, en vez de buscar la forma de matarlo. Era claro que se veía muy abatido con toda la situación y también que era bastante orgulloso, pues no había mandado a su tropa de ángeles o los pocos que quedaban sobre ellos.

—Pues, bienvenido a nuestra realidad. Las cosas nunca pasan como queremos —dijo Sam.

Miguel lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Miguel los "visitaba", todos acostumbraban a permanecer juntos y alrededor del bebé. De esta forma, Miguel se veía extrañamente, disminuido.

—Miguel —llamó Castiel— ¿Ahora me responderás las preguntas que te hice?

Solo Miguel sabía las constantes preguntas de Castiel, que le hizo en el cielo durante el tiempo de cautiverio y que nunca obtuvo respuestas. Miguel lo evadía y solo imponía su voluntad por la fuerza. A Dean no le interesaba nada del arcángel, por el contrario, le interesaba que se fuera rápido.

—¡Déjalo Cas! Ya es tiempo de que se vaya.

Miguel miró a Castiel con cansancio extremo.

—Veo que no se puede contigo. Eres imposible —le dijo Miguel a Castiel—. Por eso me enamoré de ti como un idiota desde hace eones y estoy en esta situación sin saber qué hacer.

Eso fue como golpe en el estómago para todos, principalmente para Castiel.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Castiel con extrañeza.

—Te lo dije, muchas veces traté de conquistarte y no pude. Como estaba prohibido, te borraron la memoria para que no me correspondieras. Creí que mi padre se lo ordenaba a Naomi, pero no, cuando descubrí lo que te hacían, decidí que era tiempo de iniciar el Apocalipsis y creamos a los Winchester. El plan era que te enamoraras de mi envase, para luego yo poseerlo. Nunca quise enfrentar a mi hermano Lucifer, pero era algo que debía hacer antes de poder tenerte a mi lado.

Todo parecía tan inverosímil, pero caía con exactitud en cada movimiento de Miguel, desde que lo envío a la perdición en busca de Dean. Miguel lo único que hizo, fue dañarlo y obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería. Nunca le preguntó nada, sin embargo, lo comprendía, porque en el fondo era un ángel al igual que él, solo con la gran diferencia, de que Castiel sabía cosas que Miguel no entendía.

Quizás era verdad que Miguel lo quería, pero no sabía demostrarlo. No podía culparlo, incluso Dean tenía ese problema y él sabía, perfectamente, lo que es el amor de pareja. Miguel no entendía este tipo de amor.

—Miguel —llamó Castiel—. Entiendo que estés confundido con todo lo que está pasando, pero tú también debes comprender, que los sentimientos no se pueden obligar, ni imponer.

El arcángel estaba con un rostro abatido, pero tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso era diferente, porque nunca pensaba en otros, salvo en sí mismo o en las cosas que podían impactarlo a él.

—Dios me encerró en esa jaula. No sabía la razón del castigo, si siempre fui el más fiel de sus hijos. Siempre le obedecí y creía, de que si te tomaba como mi pareja, él se enfadaría, porque estaba rompiendo sus leyes. Después pensé que me castigaba por sentir estos sentimientos por ti. Finalmente, cuando escapé de la jaula, me sentí libre de poder hacer lo que yo quisiera y lo que siempre quise fue tenerte. Me refiero a que yo sentí, que había cumplido mi condena por el pecado de quererte y que después de haberla cumplido, ya no tenía que temer ser castigado otra vez por ello. Me equivoqué.

—No estás siendo castigado —le dijo Castiel—. No funciona de esa forma.

—¿Y cómo funciona?

Miguel lo miraba con mucha atención.

—Eso lleva tiempo descubrirlo. A mí me llevó años, pero creo comprender algo. No todo.

—Quiero saber lo que comprendiste.

—No puedes saberlo, aunque te lo explique, pero algún día lo sabrás —aseguró Castiel a Miguel.

—¡Eso no es justo! —chilló Miguel.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —intervino Dean—. No es justo que tú estés sentado en nuestra casa, conversando como si nada, después de secuestrar y violar a Cas, pero aquí estás.

—¡Yo no…!

Dean, Castiel y Sam lo quedaron mirando, fijamente. Miguel hizo un mohín de disgusto y se quedó pensando de forma casi malévola como volver a secuestrar y violar al ángel. Quizás si lo volvía a embarazar, ahora sí, tendría un bebé solo para él. El bebé en los brazos de Dean pareció leerle la mente, porque lo quedó mirando, este sí, muy fijamente, tan fijamente como solo un bebé puede fijarte la vista. Miguel hizo un puchero terrible, que dijo todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

No podía soportar esa mirada inquisidora. De ninguna forma, la mirada de su hijo sobre él, con ese dejo, el mismo que le dio Su Padre a Lucifer.

—Lo pensaré, entonces, pero no se sientan tan seguros, porque sea como sea, Castiel y Bobby son míos también.

Acentuó Miguel antes de desaparecer del búnker, una vez más. Todos guardaron silencio y Bobby bostezó.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sam.

—Lo mismo de siempre —respondió Dean.

—Tiene razón, el tiempo pasa diferente para los ángeles. Encontraremos la forma. Miguel volverá, pero pasará lo mismo de hoy.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó Sam.

—Yo también lo creo —agregó Castiel—. Miguel tendrá que entender un día de estos, pero va por buen camino.

—Si entiende o no, a mí me importa una mierda —dijo Dean—. Solo que nos deje tranquilos.

—Eso no pasará, Miguel también tiene derechos. Cuando entienda, deberá aprender a convivir con nosotros, si quiere ver a Bobby —respondió Castiel.

Dean prefería todo lo contrario, si matar a Miguel fuera una solución fácil, lo haría, pero así como estaban las cosas, quizás fuera Bobby quien terminaría decidiendo, si quería a Miguel o no en su vida.

—Entonces, solo debemos hacer lo mismo de siempre —dijo Dean.

—Decidido —respondió Sam.

—Por supuesto —dijo Castiel.

No dijeron nada más, pero un acuerdo tácito de seguir con sus vidas, cuidando al pequeño milagro se hizo presente como si fuera una ley. Una ley maravillosa que los mantendría unidos para siempre, no importando si aparecía Miguel todas las veces que quisiera. El arcángel ya no tenía poder sobre ellos y podrían disfrutar de su felicidad con tranquilidad.

Al menos eso creían, y era suficiente, porque, no todo es tan perfecto. Solo el amor lo era y eso lo tenían de sobra en su familia.

**Fin.-**

Aquí el final de este fic, espero les guste. Me costó ponerle uno apropiado y tuve que escribir bastante, hasta quedar satisfecha del final. Quizás en unos años, Miguel obtendría la tutela compartida, jeje, no sé, por eso dejé este final, está mejor, o al menos a mí me gustó más.

Quiero agradecer a quienes siguieron este fic y comentaron. Un saludos especial para ellos y espero, que sigan mis otros proyectos. Un abrazo.


End file.
